Turn off the light and enter the dark
by TheXMan99
Summary: With The Light defeated it has been over a year now but now a new force is rising and has been planning for some time, who are they? what do they want? and why is "HE" involved?
1. Awakening

**Here is the first one so enjoy.**

Chapter 1:Awakening 

**Cadmus Labs, Metropolis, 10.00 p.m.**

A break in was underway and an individual was typing away at a console starting up something.

_Ten minutes left until they respond…let's hope you're worth the trouble._

Speaking mentally as then a hissing sound was heard and a large tube emerged from the ground as the individual left the console and went up to the tube and looked directly into it and saw what was in it.

"Soon you will be unstoppable."

As then the individual went back to the console and pulled out a disk of sorts and inserted it into the drive and I began to program something into the console.

**Initiating upload sequence…status 1%**

Watching patiently and then bringing out dual handguns the individual knew the silent alarm had been triggered and knew he needed to give the program time to upload all the data into the subject in question.

As then some guards came rushing in and pointed their guns at the intruder.

"Hold it right there!" one of them said.

The individual who was still shrouded in darkness vanished into thin air as the guards looked a bit confused as then they got hit from behind by gun shots as they both fell cold to the floor dead.

But he knew who else would arrive and went back to check how far the upload was.

**Upload status 27%**

_Hurry up! They'll have my head if you don't go faster!_

Now getting impatient and worried the task would not be accomplished as then a presence was felt and knew who it was.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Young Justice team had arrived at the labs and they quickly stood outside it.

"The alarm said it was coming from the basement level of the lab." Robin said checking his wrist comms as a digital map showed him where.

"What's the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"Go in and stop the bad guy from doing whatever." Kid Flash said as they just entered.

"Do you ever actually think of an idea before using the small amount of brain cells that you have left?" Artemis sarcastically said to the young speedster as he just pouted not responding to her insult.

"Guys can we leave out the insults and just go stop the bad guy?" Miss Martian said being the voice of reason she was.

Superboy stood there just waiting for them to finish their stupid argument and get it done and over with as he just marched past them and right on in.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Upload status 44%**

The console displayed the status of the upload as then the sound of the front door being ripped of from it's hinges were heard.

And in came the powerhouse of the Young Justice team as he saw the individual standing there in darkness and saw he was armed.

"I've been expecting your arrival but I was hoping for all your team and not the Kryptonian reject." as Superboy's anger was beginning to boil hearing that comment as he came running at the individual but as he went to strike him he vanished seconds before his fist could connect with him.

Looking around for the guy Superboy tried to use his hearing to track him but even before he could do so he was grabbed from behind and flipped across the room and crashed into some lab equipment.

Seeing that for the moment the individual caught the Kryptonian clone off guard as then looked to the monitor for the status.

**Upload status 51%**

_Halfway there…just hold him off a little longer._

But then Superboy got up and was now angry as he went back after the guy but once again he vanished within seconds on physical contact and reappeared next to him as he slapped him in the face as he vanished again and another slap as he was trying to get the young clone angrier and knew he would get sloppy if he did.

"Hold still!" Superboy growled swinging missed hits at him. "I'm gonna make mincemeat outta you!" he said getting even more angrier and more aggressive.

But then he struck the clone with a huge kick to the face that floored him as he stood over him and pointed a gun at him.

As then something fast swiped the gun out of his hands and saw it was the speedster himself as then the rest of the team showed minus Artemis who was guarding the entrance.

"You're outnumbered give up!" Aqualad demanded as the individual just gave a light chuckle as he revealed himself from the darkness.

"Children…you have no idea of what is happening." the individual was an adult male, he wore a red and green costume which covered his entire body and all there was on him was the blade on his back which looked like a katana as he looked back at the console.

**Upload status 66%**

"What're you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"The beginning of the end for all who stand in our way." he said as he pulled out his blade but was knocked out of his hand by a baterang from Robin which flew backwards and right into the console as he went wide eyed seeing it destroy it.

Running up to it he looked at the counter.

**Upload status…interrupted 75%…system error.**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Years of planning and preparation…in ruins in one night…you'll all pay for this!" as he then threw some metal balls on the ground and on impact they exploded into smoke as the room was covered by smoke obscuring everyone's vision.

"We will meet again heroes!" he said as he just vanished into the smoke.

"Artemis…they guy might be coming your way." Aqualad said over his comms.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Artemis heard Aqualad's warning and got her arrows out and was armed ready…

"Why do you continue down this path Artemis?" a voice was heard as she turned around and saw it was the individual and her face turned to surprise.

"Snakeskin…did they send you because they knew I would be here?" Artemis said as she kept her arrow aimed at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, I came here to retrieve lost property, you needn't know what but since your comrades involved themselves my mission was a failure and will suffer the consequences." Snakeskin said.

Artemis knew what he meant by "consequences" as she kept her guard up on him.

"You know you could redeem yourself and…kill them while their still in the fog." he said trying to bring her back to her old group.

"How's this for an answer?" she said as she fired an arrow directly at his head but he just vanished and this time it was for good.

_Will it ever end?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What was that about?" Kid Flash asked.

"Seemed a bit crazy there…are you okay Conner?" Miss Martian asked the young Kryptonian as she went to help him up.

He swatted her hands away as he got up and went to one side.

Robin however was at the destroyed console and was looking at what was on there and pulled his batarang out of the fried computer.

"Look at this." he said as they all approached him and saw what was the interest.

"What was he doing?" Aqualad asked.

"Uhhh…"

As then their glances were directed over to the tube which contained something and saw something or someone emerging from it.

"There's something coming out from there." Miss Martian said pointing directly at the tube and saw it had been ripped open from the inside.

Something indeed stepped out and as the smoke cleared even more, emerging from the tube was a person but the entire of his body was hooked up to wires and wore a helmet which seemed to be attached to the tube, he was also wearing some sort of patient pants as then he pulled himself out of the tube which disconnected him from it and the person fell to his knees.

As then Kid Flash approached him and knelt down to check on him. "Hey you ok?" he asked going to put his hand out to him.

He then felt the hand on his shoulder and aggressively swatted him away and Wally went flying across the floor.

The person in question then began to try and get up but looked like he was choking as he finally got to his feet and tried to walk to the door but was making a slow exit but then he was stopped in his tracks by the rest of the team.

"Alright buddy no need to go all Wolverine on us, can you understand us?" Robin asked him while Kaldur went to help Wally up.

Standing there breathing heavily he looked as if he was about to attack…

An arrow hit him square in the chest and shocked him. "AAHHH!" he screamed as the shock stopped and he fell to the floor unconscious.

They all looked behind them and saw it was Artemis who fired and they all shot her a few confused looks.

"What? He was going to attack…I think?" she said rejoining her team.

Megan went over to the unconscious person and checked his mental status but there was something odd about him.

"Guys I can't read him, this helmet is blocking me I think we need to call the League and tell them about this." Megan said.

"Why not just take the helmet off and not bother them with this." Wally said as Artemis just rolled her eyes as Wally knew she was insulting him.

"No…Megan's right we should call the League and tell them, we still don't know who that guy was and what he was doing here." Robin said as he went to make the call.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Snakeskin made it back to some undisclosed location and knelt to one knee in darkness and a screen turned on and he was kneeling in a spotlight.

"Was your mission successful?"

"No…I failed as those Justice children had stopped me." Snakeskin said.

"Was the program installed?"

"Almost but it was interrupted." Snakeskin said.

"So they have him now…then the game begins."

**Sorry this intro was short but the next one will reveal more.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Lie to me

**Sorry for the delay but trying to get this up was difficult but I got it so here it is enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Lie to me

**Mount Justice, 8.45 a.m. , two days later**

The teens were awoken by the arrival of Batman and he wanted to update the team on the status of the mysterious person from the night before.

"It was the right thing to call, this person you found he isn't normal." Batman said as he brought out some folders containing documents of sorts.

They all took a folder each and read what each one said.

"His name is Drake Hawkins, sixteen years old, no living relatives and…

"Dead?" Kaldur said as they all saw the death certificate confirming it.

"Hold on! He was alive when we found him?" Wally asked.

"No he was dead…clinically, but his body went missing from the morgue hours later, the police wrote it off as burglary and didn't want to pursue it." Batman said.

"But now he's alive again…still how?" Wally asked.

"How exactly did he turn Wally from Kid Flash to Flying Flash?" Artemis said and once again directing an insult at Wally who just shrugged it off.

"Cadmus were experimenting on him and we don't know why yet but we're investigating it." Batman said.

"So what about him?" Dick asked.

"He's regained consciousness yesterday, but until we have the full story to why he was there and all of this he's to remain here under your watch." Batman said as they're all a bit shocked that he would be staying with them.

"Another experiment in the house." Connor said as his tone was sarcastic as always.

"When's he coming?" Megan asked.

"Later on, we had to tell him what happened but under no circumstances are any of you to say he died, who knows what it could do to his mind." Batman warned.

"We lie to him, say he was in a coma and there his mind remains intact." Kaldur said being the leader he is as they all agreed to do so.

"He'll be here this afternoon, I want full co-operation from all of you and again do not mention his death, that is all dismissed." Batman said as they all did so.

The team did not know what to make of this but however they wanted to help.

"I'll go make some cookies, I'm gonna try a new recipe I just got." Megan said as she flew off to the kitchen.

"I'd better get the guest room ready." Dick said.

Kaldur turned to both Artemis and Wally. "That would leave you both with the cleaning and also…try not to kill one another, I don't want our guest thinking he just entered The Kraken's lair." Kaldur said as he went to talk with Conner.

Both teens looked at one another as the dislike for one another was boiling as it did the first day they met.

"You heard our leader let's get to work Wallman." Artemis said as she mocked him yet again.

"Whatever I can do all my chores and yours in ten seconds flat." Wally said.

She then crossed her arms and smiled. "Betcha can't do it in under five minutes?" Artemis said as she challenged the speedster and he just sped off to prove her wrong as she nodded her head at once again outwitting him as she went off someplace.

"Connor I know that today you and Superman are going to talk." Kaldur said.

Connor knew that toady t would finally happen as the man who's DNA he was cloned from will finally make an attempt at communicating and finally make a connection with him.

"I know and part of me feels good about that, but another feels like I should just…not do it, just run and-"

Kaldur put a hand to his shoulder to show support for his team-mate.

"Connor…you needn't not worry all you're feeling are nerves, it is crazy but however you can do this and when you do you'll be glad you have so please take some time to relax and prepare yourself, we'll deal with our guest." Kaldur said as the Kryptonian clone nodded and left to do so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Recognised Batman-A01 _

The sound of the computer announced the arrival of the Caped Cusader appearing out from the teleported was the Dark Knight as the team minus Superboy was present as they saw him approaching them as they saw a young man trailing behind him.

"Everyone meet Drake Hawkins." Batman introduced as he stepped into view.

He had blue eyes, brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a plain white t shirt, some faded jeans and normal trainers.

The room was silent as then Kaldur stepped forward.

"Welcome Drake Hawkins to Mount Justice, I'm Aqualad but you may call me Kaldur." he said as he extended his hand out to him.

He then stepped forward and in front of Batman and went to meet his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaldur and please call me Drake, I owe you all for what you did for me last night." Drake said as they shook hands.

"It's what we do, just call it another day at the office." Wally said as some of the team nodded their head in utter embarrassment over his corny remark.

"Yeah and I heard I turned you into Hawk girl." Drake joked as most of the group found that funny and thus humiliating Wally as he went to greet him.

"Uh Kid Flash but just call me Wally." Wally said introducing himself and they shook hands.

As then Dick also went to greet him along with the girls.

"I'm Robin but just call me Dick." Dick introduced himself as they shook hands.

"Hi I'm Miss Martian but just call me Megan." Megan introduced herself as Drake shook her hand he could not think about anything other than the face staring at him.

_Wow she's pretty, never met someone from another planet but…_

_Hold it! Don't even think about it you know how it goes, out of your league…_

Drake was thinking to himself even though little did he know Megan was reading every thought he had and was surprised he'd given up like that but at the same time went a little red from his mental compliments.

As then he met the blonde girl. "Hey I'm Artemis, that's my name and pretty much it." Artemis introduced herself as they shook hands.

"Nice…quick, brief and a very cool name you have." Drake said.

She smiled at his compliment as then it turned to a frown.

"Flattery won't get you far here Hawkins." Artemis said as she disarmed him instantly.

_And I meet the hard ass of the group, yep can't have a group without one._

As they all welcomed him in Batman turned to the group.

"Alright I'll let you settle in, but I want you to remain here until further notice got that?" Batman asked the teen.

"Sure B-Man no problem." Drake said as Batman turned to leave the lair as he teleported away.

He looked to the super team. "Is he gone?" Drake asked.

They nodded to him.

"Well thanks for saving me and the hospitality…but I gotta bail." Drake said as he was about to leave.

As then Kaldur put his hand to his shoulder and stopped him.

"You heard Batman you need to stay here and besides where else can you go?" he asked him.

"Wherever the wind blows, I just drift through life and not be noticed, it's how I've lived all my life." Drake said as they were curious to what he meant.

"So in other words you're just going back to being homeless?" Wally asked.

"Pretty much yeah and I can't stay in one place too long, it gets boring." Drake said.

"Wait hold it, you'd rather live on the streets than here?" Dick asked.

He looked at them and knew he had to tell them. "I'll be honest with you all, I heard what the League said about me and I know those Cadmus guys did something to me while I was in a coma but they don't know what and quite frankly I'd rather not know." Drake said as he turned away from them. "I may have been in a coma but I'm not stupid I heard some things those assholes were planning on doing." he said.

"What were they planning to do Drake?" Kaldur asked.

"It was hard to make out but they wanted to take down the League." Drake answered.

They knew about Cadmus's intentions towards all masked vigilantes and the League itself and were not surprised but still had no clue to what role Drake played in all of this as he still stood facing away from the group.

"I take it even if I leave now I'd probably be on their radar and yours right?" Drake asked as he turned to face them.

"Sorry dude but it's what Bats told us to do, he's keeping you here so you'd be safe." Wally said.

"It's not like we even want to look after you but we're being ordered to and I follow orders." Artemis said as Drake knew she was going to be on his case.

As then Dick approached him from the left. "Don't worry about her she's just trying to be the fuzz around here." he said as Wally came up to him at super speed.

"Yeah It's Arty's way of saying welcome and "don't make me mad" way." Wally said as he mocked the blonde archer who was looking to kill the speedster on the spot.

"Yeah I like it…from now on I'll call you Arty." Drake said as he did that with a smile on his face and that just irritated the archer even more.

"So this means that you will stay?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah I guess so, it does beat living in a bus stop, a park bench or even a rooftop." Drake answered as finally it had been settled.

They all then decided to just leave it there and go to the kitchen and dig in to some of Megan's cookies but not before they all warned him of the possibility of his entire taste buds and organs all dying from just one of her deadly recipe's.

As they all seated around the kitchen table and the plate of warm treats were placed there ready as Megan looked on hoping they were better this time.

"Hey Drakey why don't you have some first as you're the guest, I mean it's customary for having houseguests." Wally said twisting his arm to taste the so called infamous cookies.

Drake looked at the freshly made batch of cookies and took one as the smell was intoxicating and had not had something like this put in front of him for a long time even forgetting what real food was like as he inserted the treat into his mouth and felt the taste of chocolate and biscuit.

He then chewed the cookie and then stopped as their faces watched in anticipation of his reaction to it…

"This is…this is really good!" Drake said as he took another and was going at them.

Megan looked on in delight as her new recipe had paid off but everyone else could not believe that this guy either did like her cooking or he was a very good actor.

_Recognised Superboy- B02_

The computer announced the arrival of Superboy as he just walked back in and he had the same look on him as always and was walking to the living area where the others were.

"Conner…how did things go?" Megan asked the Kryptonian.

He gave a blank look and just walked off to the TV and just turned on his favourite channel and sat there not saying anything.

"I take it all went well?" Dick asked.

"Uh did you guys have "the talk" I mean I know it's awkward and all but-" Wally got cut off by Artemis who elbowed him in the chest to shut up.

Again he ignored them by staring at the static television as Drake looked on at this display of trying to communicate with the Kryptonian teen he decided to make the direct approach.

"Drake where're you going?" Kaldur asked.

"Try a little bit of human interaction, if not you may want to call the National Guard." Drake said as they saw him going towards Conner and knew he was playing with fire.

While Conner continued watching the channel full of static, Drake quickly hopped over the back of the sofa and laded beside him as he did not even care he was sitting next to him.

"So…anything good?" Drake asked him.

He sat there in silence just staring at the screen.

"Uh I haven't seen this show before but then again I have been out for five years didn't know TV had changed a lot in that amount of time." Drake joked as again Conner gave him silence.

Drake knew he was either shy or he liked to keep himself to himself, but he was not going to give up just yet.

"It's weird that one minute you're walking down the street minding your own business…the next thing you wake up and some guys turn you into their lab rat." Drake said off in a tangent.

However it did catch Conner's attention as he knew he also has had his problems with Cadmus in the past and could relate to him.

"I hate Cadmus for what they did to me." Conner said.

"I guess we've both been messed with by them, I don't know why they picked me but I'm pretty useless, don't have any sort of significance to this world apart from my killer good looks." Drake joked again as the Kryptonian formed a small smile on his face.

"I'm Drake…Drake Hawkins." Drake said introducing himself.

He looked to him with his ever blank look on his face.

"I'm…Superboy." he said introducing himself.

"Yeah I figured with the huge "S" on your shirt was a big clue, don't you have a real name by any chance?" Drake asked.

He looked a bit distant but then looked to him.

"It's Conner." he answered.

The other Justice members looked on as their "guest" had managed something that took them almost a year to do with the young Kryptonian.

"How?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"He's doing things which took us months in minutes…it's impressive." Dick said.

"You have to admit his approach to people is quite casual but my thoughts are on what did Cadmus do to him?" Kaldur asked.

"Maybe nothing at all or…" Megan said as she was then afraid to say the last sentence.

"A monster?" Artemis answered as they looked at her and they also sort of agreed with her but at the same time were unsure if that were true.

Looking to their new "guest" the questions still unanswered and many things were still to come.

**Who is Drake? What is his role in all of this? What do Cadmus want with him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Coward no more

**Here it is, sorry for the wait had to finish a few things, so enough chat enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Coward no more

**Mount Justice, 14.45 p.m., five days later**

The team was currently in the middle of their training session and Drake however was watching as he was not a member but there were two things that caught his attention, fighting and watching Black Canary do so.

"C'mon Wallman watch your left hand side!" Artemis said as Wally ducked a left hook from Robin.

"Watch your opponent Dick, he can catch you at anytime off guard." Dinah said to them as she gave out pointers.

Both were going for close combat as Wally got flipped over to his side but then quickly got out of it as he slipped out of the headlock and back to his feet.

"Nearly had me there Dickie boy." Wally said getting into a fighting stance.

"Not done yet Walldo." Dick said as they fought again.

Drake watched on as their training session was intensifying but then Kaldur was next to him.

"How are things Drake?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually except the headaches I keep on having." Drake said.

"I'll have you see a doctor about that but also have remembered anything else yet?" he asked.

"No nothing yet but all I can remember was the-"

"Hawkins!"

He got interrupted by Black Canary as he looked to her and answered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're up." she said as Drake looked shocked at that.

"Wha…I'm not in training…I mean I'm no hero." Drake protested.

"Drake…I do know of your situation but it does not excuse you from training exercises, I want to see what you can do." Canary said.

"Uh no offence but I don't want to or ever be a hero, I mean when it comes to having a heart of a hero it's all you guys but for me I have the heart of a chicken!" Drake said being honest of his cowardice.

Some of the Justice members were a bit shocked that he would admit to being a coward and not wanting to be a hero but that may change as Canary went over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"You know why the bad guys get away with what they do? It's because people like you refuse to stand up for yourselves!" Canary said as she then dragged him over and threw him into the centre of the training room.

"What're you doing?" Drake asked as he got to one knee absolutely confused to why she did that.

"Making you into a man…Conner you're up." Canary said as he nodded to his instructor's command and stepped into the circle.

"Wait your making me fight him? Just one question…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Drake said.

_Training session start…3...2...1..._

The Kryptonian came at him with a right hook as he ducked it narrowly and was now engaged in combat with the clone of Superman.

"Whoa! C'mon man can we just talk about this?" Drake asked.

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Conner said as he came at him again with another fist which he yet again ducked.

"This isn't cool y'know, I'm not even a street fighter let alone a superhero!" Drake said trying to reason with him but he was answered with a quick double leg takedown.

_Fail…Drake Hawkins…_

"Wait! I'm on the system?" Drake asked as he got up.

"Anyone new is automatically put on the system, we put you on when you arrived." Kaldur explained.

"Alright then, Drake round two." Canary said as Superboy got into a fighting stance.

"Oh come on! Didn't you humiliate me enough?" Drake complained as he had no choice but to oblige.

_Training session start…3...2...1..._

Once again they went at it and Drake was once again was dodging every strike thrown at him but when Conner went for the leg takedown again something inside Drake just clicked.

His mind went to some other place and as the fast right hand of the Kryptonian came for his face he grabbed the hand by the wrist twisted it and in a flash of speed he jumped up and twisted himself around his arm and got him pinned to the floor with an cross arm breaker and was now pulling back on the arm and had forced the super powered teen to submit to the newbie.

_Fail…Superboy…_

The entire team looked shocked at what they just saw, the walking tank himself was taken down by a guy who's never been in a fight in his life as then Drake snapped out of his trance and realised what was going on and just let go of Conner.

"Now that's what I wanted to see, I guess you are a fighter." Canary said as it seemed she knew something they all didn't.

Drake looked at his hands and was in shock he just did that and did not understand how he even knew how to do that.

"I never could do that? How did-did they do this to me?" Drake asked as he was referring to the experiment.

"Drake are you okay?" Wally asked as he went to check on him.

"Uh…I…I need to be alone for a second." Drake said as he walked off trying to make sense of it all.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake was alone in his room and was trying to figure out how he just took down the clone of Superman so easily and not even have any combat experience in his life.

_What's happening to me? I'm not a fighter…I'm not a hero…I'm a coward! WHY ME?_

A knock was heard on his door.

"Drake? Drake are you ok?" the voice was of Kaldur.

He approached his door and opened it and faced the team's leader.

"Yeah just needed to be alone for a while." Drake said.

"I know that Black Canary came onto you strong about not fighting but it seems you do have something special about yourself and yet you don't want to embrace it?" Kaldur asked as Drake was reluctant to think about what had happened earlier on.

"Embrace it? I was hit by a car! I woke up five years later to find out I'm some lab experiment for an organisation hell bent on destroying superheroes and you think I would react ok to myself having superpowers?" Drake said as he was frantic about how everything was happening so fast to himself.

"I am sorry Drake, I didn't realise this, I should've been more aware of this." Kaldur said apologising to him.

"Sorry Kal it's my fault I'm-I'm just stressed from this, after Canary threw me into a fight and I got my ass kicked and when I fought him for a second time and Conner threw punches at me my mind just went somewhere else and all of a sudden it felt like time just slowed down and I knew what to do automatically." Drake described his entire experience.

"Drake, I know you feel as though you are not a hero but sometimes it takes more than just knowing how to fight to be a hero and with your potential you will find that even a coward can become a hero." Kaldur said.

Hearing that he felt like he should look into what he could now do and see what was done to him.

"Kaldur…I'm going to start attending training, if that's ok?" Drake asked.

"What changed your mind?" the Atlanitan asked.

"Maybe it's time this coward became what he needs to be." Drake said as he looked up to him. "A hero." he said making that statement.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The others were just finishing their training session and as they were about to leave Kaldur was back with Drake in tow and Drake looked like he had something to do.

"Drake? What happened to you earlier?" Dick asked.

"Just had a momentarily lapse of sanity but turns out it was just gas, I'm ready to train again." Drake said as they looked surprised after the way he reacted before.

Black Canary now liking his new enthusiasm. "Alright Drake then one more session, step into the zone." she said as he nodded his head and did so.

Standing there as he awaited who would challenge him.

"Any volunteers?" Canary asked.

As then in stepped Artemis as both Wally and Dick shook their heads in horror and Drake had heard what kind of fighter she was and knew this could be a death sentence.

"Let's do this Hawkins." Artemis said as she stretched her arms ready.

"Bring it on Arty." Drake said as he tried to goad her.

They both got into an offensive stances and both were ready to fight.

_Training session start__…3...2...1..._

She came at him so quickly he was caught completely off guard by a backhand to the face stunning him and followed up with a swift kick to the gut and a hip toss grounding him to the floor hard.

_Fail…Drake Hawkins_

Drake feeling a little humiliated again was looking up at the smug expression of the archer as he got back up to his feet trying to figure out how it didn't work this time.

"What just happened?" Drake asked a bit confused.

"Doing what you do best, getting your ass kicked." Artemis mocked him.

_I don't get it? How did I do it last time?_

"Wanna go again Hawkins? Or you had enough humiliation?" she mocked him again.

"Let's do it." Drake said as they got back into offence positions.

_Training session start__…3...2...1..._

They both came at one another and this time Drake dodged her fist and all of a sudden his vision became very clear, his mind was at ease and it felt as if time had slowed down for him.

All of a sudden combat moves came rushing into his mind and body as he was directly behind her he quickly spun her around facing him and tossed her to the ground, she landed on her back and he had his knee directly over her neck and pinning her to the ground.

_Fail…Artemis_

The blonde archer was taken down by a complete amateur, as she heard the snickers of both Wally and Dick, Drake let her loose as he extended his hand out to help her up but she declined as she got to her feet with egg on her face.

Drake was about to leave the ring…

"Get back here Hawkins! We're not done!" Artemis demanded as he walked back in.

"One more round huh Arty?" Drake said.

She was all ready to fight the young teen as he knew she wanted to redeem herself for losing to him.

"One more round to finish." Canary said agreeing to it.

_Training session start__…3...2...1..._

Both went at one another only this time the blonde archer came swinging for the fences and even delivered a flurry of kicks to the revived teen but he was blocking every attempt with precision.

And with each fist or kick thrown his way gaps were being given to him as he did such quick hits that she didn't even notice them until they began to wear her down and each shot had taken it's toll on her.

_What the…why is my body feeling like led? It's like he's slowing me down with those hits of his._

Drake kept up his attacks as she went for a roundhouse kick which stopped him as he ducked it but grabbed her by the leg and quickly slam her to the ground and quickly keeping hold of her leg as he rolled them both over and she was pinned by him locking on a heel hook.

_Fail…Artemis_

No one could believe it, the most combat experienced and former assassin was defeated by a noob.

He then offered his hand to help her up as again she swatted it away and just walked off not saying anything as Megan followed her.

"Drake man, you actually did it!" Dick said as he high fived him on his victory.

"Man you're gonna fit in here just good." Wally said also high fiving him.

Conner also came over and just shook his hand.

Black Canary seeing the impressive display from the rookie now sees why the League wanted to keep him here.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Artemis was hitting the wall in frustration as she could not believe what had just happened.

_How could I lose? _

_Of all people him! That bum! That nobody! That corpse!_

The young archer cursed herself for losing to a rookie as she was hitting the wall in frustration again.

Megan then saw her friend and saw she was angered by what had happened to her against Drake.

"Artemis are you ok?" the Martian teen asked her friend.

"How could I lose to some guy who's never been in a fight in his life?" Artemis asked as it made her more angrier.

"He's not normal, remember what Batman said, Cadmus did this to him." Megan said.

"I know but, it's just that guy I don't know why but he just makes me want to bash his skull in!" Artemis said as that shocked Megan a little but she knew what she was thinking and knew it was just her anger talking.

"Look I know you are one of the strongest fighters I know but you can't let your father control you." Megan said and that struck a nerve.

"I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'LL NEVER LET THAT SCUMBAG CONTROL ME!" Artemis shouted angrily as Megan was scared a bit by her outburst.

Realising she shouted at her friend she felt bad. "I'm sorry Meg, it's just every time I think about him it makes me think of what he made me do to you all." she said as Megan knew what was going on her head and understood.

"You chose us over him, you wanted to be a hero, you loved your mother more…you're my best friend." Megan said as Artemis hugged her Martian friend.

"I know we are and thanks for reminding me of that, I'm not him I'll never be him." Artemis said as she reminded herself of that fact.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After her talk with Megan, the archer decided to call it a night and head home as she was still ticked at her loss to Drake.

She used her keys to unlock the door to the apartment she shared with her mother and headed inside the small place.

"Artemis?"

"Hi mom, I'm home." Artemis said calling to her mother.

She entered the living room and saw her mother in her wheelchair watching the television.

"So how was your training?" she asked her.

"Ok." Artemis said as the tone of voice was grumpy as her mom guessed something went down.

"Who upset you now?" she asked.

"It's nothing…just some nobody who I plan on getting back." Artemis said.

_Hawkins…I'll get you back and prove I'm the better fighter._

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Master, we've received information from our sleeper."

"What has he given us?"

"More data…the amount of it is substantial but we need more."

"Yes, once he's taken more we'll advance the plan further."

_That's it…keep up the good work._

**Drake impresses in training but has made an enemy out of Artemis, who are these mysterious people and who is their spy? Will Drake become a hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. It's what I go to school for

**Here it is sorry for the delay, so enjoy.**

Chapter 4: It's what I go to school for

**Mount Justice, 3.47 pm, Sunday**

"Do I really have to do this?" Drake asked.

"It's not an option Drake, you're going back to school." Batman said.

"Ain't it too late for a guy like me?" Drake asked.

"Remember that test you took? It was designed to show if you were ready for this year and you passed easily so starting tomorrow you're attending Happy Harbour High School." Batman said as Drake could not believe it.

"Ok I'll go but can I avoid taking Math?" Drake asked as Batman just nodded his head in irritation.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Happy Harbour High School, 8.45 am, Monday**

It was Drake's first day back in school and he was going in with both Conner and Megan.

"Don't worry Drake me and Conner will be here to help you fit in, it's scary at first but you'll get used to it as we did." Megan said assuring him.

Conner gave him a silent nod of agreement as Drake knew he could trust them.

"Okay my first day of being back in school…better not make a complete tool of myself." Drake said.

As then a boy and girl came up to them.

"Hey guys!" the boy said to them.

"Hey." Conner said.

"Megan, we've got practice later hope you revised the moves for the game in two weeks?" the girl asked.

As then both of them noticed Drake standing behind them.

"Hey who's this dude?" the boy asked.

"Hi I'm Drake Hawkins, I just started here." Drake introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Marvin." Marvin introduced himself. "And this is my sister Wendy." he introduced her to him.

"Hi Drake, nice to meet you." Wendy said.

"Thank you good to meet you both." Drake said.

"So you heard about the…" Marvin was cut off as approached a big guy.

"Kent…practice later, hope you washed our gear." he said in a very deep and intimidating voice.

Conner looked up at the big guy and gave him that stare. "Yeah…all done." he said.

Drake could see that both guys did not like one another as the big guy's eyes shifted over to him.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked.

"Oh Mal, this is Drake Hawkins he just started today." Marvin said introducing him.

"Hi nice to meet you." Drake said extending his hand out to him as he looked down on him and just walked off. "Uh okay guess I'll see you later." he said guessing he wasn't impressed.

"Hey Drake what class you got first?" Marvin asked him.

"World History." Drake said as he brought out his schedule and looked at it.

"You're with us for that, it should be good." Marvin said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The day had gone okay without a hitch and Drake was liking school a little more than he used to but then again with his newfound friends by his side made it easier to adjust.

It was now lunchtime and they all sat together eating the day's special fish tacos.

"Man this is way better than eating out of the garbage!" Drake said as he turned everyone's heads at the table as he realised what he said. "Uh metaphorically speaking of course!" he said as they just shrugged at that and went back to eating.

Breathing a sigh of relief at that Drake went back to eating.

"_Drake you have to be more careful to what you say to people, they could get suspicious about you." Megan said within his mind._

"_Sorry mom." Drake said._

"_Could be worse…he could've blurted out he was living in HQ." Conner said._

"_Hey look I'm new to this cut me some slack here!" Drake complained._

"_We know but you'll get used to it Drake." Megan said._

"So Drake where do you come from?" Wendy asked.

"I did live in Gotham but I moved out here with my relatives." Drake said as he had to get his new backstory right to every detail.

"What happened to your folks?" Marvin asked.

"They died when I was a baby, never knew them." Drake said as again he relayed what he was told to say about his past.

"I'm so sorry Drake, I mean that just sucks." Marvin said.

"Yeah but you get over it and move on." Drake said.

As then the conversation was interrupted by a commotion over at the jocks table and saw that some unfortunate sophomore had spilled drink on the meal of Mal Duncan as he then grabbed the young boy by the back of his shirt and lifted him up.

"What the hell do you think your doing? No one messes up my meal and gets away with it!" Mal said as he was about to pound the kid into next week.

Conner looking on wanted to throw Mal right through the wall as he knew he had to control his temper.

As then the face of Mal Duncan was covered in chocolate pudding and thoroughly humiliating the football ace as he wiped it off him he looked and saw the culprit in his sights.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Mal shouted across the hall.

As that was directed at Drake and he was like a deer caught in headlights.

"It slipped…out of my hand and onto your face." Drake said as he knew what was coming next.

"YOUR DEAD NEWBIE!" Mal shouted darting after him as Drake ran for the hills.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Is your friend some mental patient that's on day release?" Marvin asked.

The group could not believe what had happened almost an hour now ago between Drake and Mal Duncan.

"I'm starting to think he is." Megan asked.

"Mal looked like a massive pudding gone wrong." Conner said concealing his smile.

"I don't know why but trouble seems to find you two all the time." Wendy said as then from around the corner was a panting Drake and it seemed he was still running from Mal.

"Drake…your still in one piece." Marvin said.

"Uh…I…I…gave…him…the…slip." Drake said in-between breaths.

"What possessed you to do something like that?" Megan asked.

"He was going to pound that freshman over nothing and I guessed I just wasn't thinking and I just threw my pudding cup at him and he focused his rage at me and…here we are." Drake said as they could see why he did what he did.

"That was noble…stupid but noble." Marvin said as it reminded him of the time Conner stood face to face with Mal on his first day.

"I guess I wasn't thinking on how it would turn out, so what class is next?" Drake asked.

"English, hope you know how to spell." Wendy said.

They walked on as he had a mental conversation with Conner and Megan.

"_I know your trying to fit in here but that was really a silly thing to do, especially if it's making a huge guy like Mal Duncan mad at you." Megan said._

"_His face covered in pudding…priceless." Conner said loving the fact his rival was humiliated by Drake._

"_If you're going to do stuff like this at least be in costume…HELLO MEGAN!" Megan said having one of her moments of realisation._

"_What?" Drake asked._

"_You need a costume!" Megan said._

"_Uh no offence Meg but as I said before I'm no hero…I'm a coward." Drake said once again admitting his cowardice._

"_You just a took a bullet for a complete stranger not so long ago." Conner said._

"_And didn't you kick both Conner and Artemis's butts in training?" Megan said reminding him of his abilities._

"_Okay I did do those things but you guys are heroes…I was just in the wrong place, wrong time." Drake said as he thinks it was bad luck he got run over into this._

"_Still I'd say it's destiny you were, you're meant to be a hero." Megan said trying to encourage him._

"_Can we talk about this later, I'm still a bit tired from running from that gorilla." Drake said as Conner mentally chuckled to himself calling Mal that._

"_Wonder if you'll get yourself a mentor?" Megan asked._

"_Mentor?" Drake asked._

"_You'll see soon." Conner said._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Mount Justice, 15.12 p.m. , three days later**

The team were all training including Drake who was encouraged by his friends and their combat trainer as he was watching both Robin and Aqualad fight.

"So Drake got a hero name yet?" Wally asked as he was eating a candy bar.

"I thought I said I was no hero, I mean I don't have a costume or a cool hero to live up to like all of you do." Drake said.

"It's not about having just the costume or having a hero to live up to, it's about being the future protection of the world…no matter who you are." Megan said.

"Even it's being a homeless bum you could go and be their hero." Artemis said as he knew she was trying to insult him.

"Could do that Arty but it's no fun if it doesn't bug you, so maybe I should stick around longer." Drake said.

As then Wally noticed something underneath Drake's right sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Wally said pointing to it as he lifted it for a closer look.

"Wha- uh sorry what's so interesting that your taking my shirt off?" Drake asked.

"Oh my-is that a…yes it is." Artemis said also looking.

"What are you both looking-oh you have one of those things, hello Megan!" Megan said also noticing what it was.

Drake then remembered what was there and knew he had to tell them what was there and why.

"Okay before you ask all the questions I did it for some cash, these guys said if I got it they would pay me fifty bucks now with that kind of money I had food for the next few days so I said "why the hell not?" I mean whatever they want me to get couldn't be as bad as starving." Drake explained.

"But it's only a tattoo of some symbol." Wally said.

"Baywatch, it's Japanese and it's the symbol for "Senshi" which means "Warrior" in English." Artemis said as her knowledge in languages came into play.

"Really? Never knew what it meant but the thing is faded and it's not like I was planning on re-inking it." Drake said.

"Hawkins…word." Black Canary said as he went to see her.

He did that and saw that there was someone standing next to her.

"Drake meet your mentor…Ted Grant A.K.A Wildcat." she introduced him.

"Your serious about making me into a hero?" Drake asked still trying to think he wasn't hero material.

"Kid even though most of us have powers it don't take fancy powers to get the job done, these are better than any power." Wildcat said showing his fist.

"Ok I'm going to leave you in his hands, Ted try not to break him." Canary said as he smirked and she went back to training the team leaving them alone.

"So what do you have planned for me?" Drake asked.

"Let's just say games are over and time you did things my way." Wildcat said as he led him out of the lair.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They then arrived inside a telephone booth and both then walked to what he saw as a local gym as they then entered it and Drake saw it was an old boxing gym and the place had seen better days as Ted took Drake over to the training area.

"Ok kid, today is the day you become a Super Hero In Training." Ted said as he threw a pair of boxing gloves to him.

"Wait I'm an S…H…I…-

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! No cussing in training." Ted said as Drake reluctantly dropped to the floor doing so.

"Oh…this really…hurts!" Drake said in between push ups.

_What is it they see in this kid? He's a complainer, he don't look like much of a fighter and yet he don't want to be a hero…Who is this kid really?_

Ted thought to himself as Drake after an hour finished his punishment and was wobbling back on his feet.

"Now with that done let's start this session with some striking." Ted said as he set up the huge punching bag.

_Well whoever he is…I hope he's ready for it all._

**Drake has a mentor in Wildcat, what can the senior hero teach him? Will Drake finally become a hero?**

**What do you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Hero time

**Here it is, was trying to do this but technical difficulties have prevented that so here it is...enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Hero time

**Mount Justice, 08.12 a.m. , a week later.**

"Uh Drake how long have you been at that?" Megan asked.

"Since four this morning, Ted told me I needed to increase my strength and my balance so he suggested doing this for a few hours." Drake said.

"Lifting several hundred pounds on your back is considered training for a teenager?" Megan said as then Conner entered carrying more weight.

"I got some more you want them all on?" he asked.

"Throw em on, I have to push myself here." Drake said as the extra weight was put on.

He grunted as the weight was intensified but he remained focused and determined to physically improve himself.

"I can't believe you're actually taking this seriously, well I'm glad you are and hopefully you'll be ready to join the team." Megan said.

As then Drake threw down the entire weight and was looking sweaty and exhausted from his training.

"Okay that's it no more! Need to stop." Drake said as he fell knees first to the ground completely drained.

"Drake you need to have limits on yourself, you can't be a hero if you're always over doing things." Megan said as Conner passed him a towel and he dried himself off.

"I know but now I'm here and ever since I woke up I feel like I've been given a second chance at life and I'm being a hero, it's kind of cool and scary at the same time." Drake said.

"Why scary?" Megan asked.

"I've never imagined myself as a superhero or anything for that matter, since day one it's been all about survival for me, just getting through the day in one piece." Drake said going back to his day to day survival on the streets.

"You have us now and we're behind you all the way so you ever need help or advice being a hero ask any of us." Megan said.

"Except Wally, unless you want to look like a total goofball and show off then go to him." Conner joked as Drake smirked at that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Unknown location, 11.48 p.m.**

"Has there been any change?"

"Not much but slowly he continues to learn."

"Then we are another step to our goal."

"Yes once he's finally becoming what we wanted soon very soon…you will be magnificent."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Conner was repairing his bike up with his trusty cyber companion who was rolling around and wanting attention as the young Kryptonian gave it to him.

"Alright come here." Conner said as the orbed based pet rolled to him and he petted him.

As then he heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see it was Megan and both looked to one another as if it was awkward.

"We need to talk." Megan said as he was all ears.

"If this is about what happened at the Spring dance I-

She put her hand up and looked directly into his eyes. "Look before you say anything at all…I was mad at you for what happened but maybe I overreacted and we took a break to see and I guess what I'm trying to say is…I miss you." Megan admitted to him as his eyes went wide.

"M'gann…I miss you too." Conner said as he was just as nervous as anything.

They just went right for one another and they kissed as it felt like forever since they were together since the Belreuve incident they were inseparable but now after Conner was with that girl at the Spring dance and he lied to her about it but didn't tell her why he was taking her.

"Whoa!" they turned to see the surprised look on Drake's face.

"…" both were speechless.

"I'll leave you guys alone, just for the love of god use protection." Drake joked as he walked off leaving the two to rekindle their relationship.

He was now getting himself ready for his next training session with Ted as he wanted to show his mentor he could achieve his true potential.

_Recognised- Wildcat- A12_

As the sound of Wildcat arriving was announced Drake quickly stood at attention as his mentor arrived and seemingly out of the blue and was holding something in a huge case.

"Uh Ted what're you doing here, I thought I was coming by to train later?" Drake asked.

"Sorry kid but I came by to tell you I can't today so another time but I need to talk with Robin." Ted asked.

"Hey Rob! Ted want to talk with you." Drake called out to him.

As the Boy Wonder himself showed up and handed the case to Robin.

"Here it is as told." Ted said.

"Oh man I can't believe this was all that's left of him." Robin said as he took a look inside.

Drake then also had a peek and saw it was a old and dirty costume of sorts.

"Hey is this a costume?" Drake asked.

"Yeah it belonged to a super villain I fought and used." Robin said.

"Wait used?" Drake asked.

"Yeah long story but in the short version, needed it to take down a villain and gain his trust." Robin said recalling the time he faced Slade.

"What did you call yourself?" Drake asked.

"Red X." Robin replied.

"Catchy…explains the red x's on the costume, what happened to the guy who used it after you?" Drake asked.

"He died after a fight with a villain as he saved my life doing so." Robin recalled that day.

"Wow so you got this because you felt like it should be kept as a memory." Drake said as he nodded.

"Alright then, Drake keep on the training exercises we've been doing and I'll call you back when we're ready to begin, I'll see you then." Ted said as he waved them goodbye and left.

Looking at the suit Drake wondered what made the villain known as Red X decide to be the hero.

"I'm gonna go put this in my room until I can get it back and possibly take it to the Laundromat." Robin said as Drake chuckled at that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake was left on his own in headquarters as he just flicked through channels mindlessly as he knew M'gann was out with her Uncle and Conner was out with Superman as he was completely bored out of his skull…

_Recognised- Superboy- B02_

_Recognised- Superman- A02_

Hearing the announcements of both Kryptonians Drake sprang off the sofa and went to greet them but was met with raised voices as he could see there was an argument going on between both "Uncle" and "Nephew" as Drake watched on.

"You're overreacting." Superman said.

"No I'm not! You're just blowing me off again because you're ashamed of me!" Connor said.

Superman did not respond to that as he just gave him the same look when he was trying to hide something from him or was avoiding him.

"I knew it! I sometimes wonder if I even deserve to live." Conner said as Drake hearing his friend say that just jumped in.

"Conner! Don't even say or think that!" Drake said as he came to his friend's aid.

"If he doesn't appreciate or even consider your time well spent then I'll jut say this, Superman…You're a dick." Drake said as The Man of Steel could not believe what he had just heard as did Conner but the most shocked of all was Drake himself saying this to the most powerful and greatest hero of all.

"Come on dude, let's not waste anymore time on him." Drake said as he led Conner away from the red and blue hero making him feel like he got slapped in the face.

As they were away from him Conner turned to Drake to ask him. "Drake…why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because…you're my friend, you and all the team are the only friends I've ever had and you and me have something in common…no one wanted us in the first place." Drake said in a dark tone.

Hearing that Conner smirked as did Drake. "Now let's forget about this by the way of some nachos, cheese and chilli and some Metallica songs." Drake suggested as both teens did so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Recognised- Miss Martian- B03_

Hearing the sound of heavy metal music M'gann went to investigate and saw what was going on as she saw that both Conner and Drake were rocking out to some music as both were holding air guitars as they then noticed the arrival of the Martian and stopped feeling a little embarrassed.

"Would you believe we were having a party to celebrate the effectiveness of anger relief of heavy metal?" Drake said.

She just laughed as Conner looked as speechless as anything as she also saw the amount of nachos, cheese and chilli that was consumed by them both.

"I take it things didn't go well with you and Superman?" M'gann asked as she saw the look on his face which said it all.

"Let's just say words were exchanged." Drake said.

_Recognised- Kid Flash- B05_

_Recognised- Robin- B04_

As both the Speedster and Boy Wonder arrived and they looked like they had something to say.

"Tell me it's true!" Wally said all excited.

"What's true?" M'gann asked.

"About what Drake said?" Dick asked.

_Recognised- Artemis- B06_

As then the green archer herself showed up and hearing that question she had to ask.

"What did Drake do this time?" Artemis asked.

_Recognised- Aqualad- B01_

And then their leader showed up and he even wanted to know.

"Is this true to what I just heard from my King, Drake?" Kaldur asked.

"About what?" Drake asked.

"You calling Superman a what was it?…ah a dick." Kaldur asked as the faces of everyone was in shock.

"Uh yeah I called him that, only because he doesn't think Conner is worth time." Drake said.

As the team's eyes widened into more shocking revelation to Drake's sudden outburst as M'gann mentally tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"Even for Superman that was a dick move on his part." Wally said.

"Drake you do realise that this could come back to bite you in the ass?" Dick said.

"I am aware and now I have to sleep with eyes open from now on in fear that I could wake up on another planet." Drake joked.

"Even on another world you'd probably be a homeless bum." Artemis said as he mentally chuckled to himself thinking of it.

As then the bases alarms started going off and everyone rushed to the main comms room as the huge screen flickered on with Batman in full screen.

"We need help down here…Amazo's loose and he's taken half of us down! Get to Central City immediately, Red Tornado will meet you there!" The Dark Knight said as an explosion cut him off.

"Alright everyone move!" Kaldur said as they all got dressed into their gear as they all went to the teleported Drake followed to see them off.

"Good luck guys! If your on fire…stop drop and roll!" he joked as they nodded and were teleported off to the battle.

Drake was now alone and he decided to go and watch some TV to try and get his mind off things as he went into the living area and did so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Young Justice team were now in the heat of battle as the super power stealing android created by Dr. Ivo was thrashing the youngsters and some members of the Justice League.

"File…Superman." Amazo said as he fired a heat vision out trying to scold anything in it's path.

As the youngsters dodged the blast but the explosion from a nearby car was felt as Batman and Robin threw some batarangs at the cyborg as they exploded on impact but the smoke cleared and he was unaffected.

"File…Black Canary." Amazo said as the Dynamic Duo looked to one another and attempted to dodge the blast but the supersonic waves threw them flying into the air.

As then Superboy attempted an attack as then following him was Superman and both rushed at him for a double fist.

"File…Martian Manhunter." Amazo said as psychic blasts were thrown at both Kryptonians and it mentally shocked them both in seconds and taking them down.

Seeing their most powerful allies taken down with such force and brutality has shown that the android has grown stronger since the last encounters and now has more ways of defeating them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sitting on a sofa eating some of Megan's cookies he'd found in the fridge untouched by human contact as Drake was on the munch and watching TV while channel surfing as then the news report came on.

_Both hero leagues are being pummelled by the super android known as Amazo._

As the pictures of the fight showed he saw the heroes including his friends getting beaten up as he was just feeling helpless just watching…like a coward.

"HANG ON GUYS! I'M COMIN!" Drake shouted as he leaped off the couch but then realised he couldn't go the way he was.

As then he looked in the direction of Dick's room and ran towards there and entered it and saw the box placed on top of his desk and opened it and looked at the costume within.

_It's hero time…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The heroes were getting their asses kicked by the cyborg as he copied their powers one by one.

"He's stronger than ever!" J'onn said as M'gann was helping him up.

"How the hell are we gonna stop him?" Artemis said as she fired an arrow at Amazo but he just swatted it away.

As then Amazo fired a massive pulse blast out from his chest cannon and aimed directly at the young archer.

"ARTEMIS!" Green Arrow shouted as his protégé was about to be vaporized.

She looked on as she just stood there and waited for the bright light to engulf her life…

She was then grabbed from out of nowhere and was out of harm's way as the beam missed her and had blown a hole where she originally stood as she opened her eyes to see she was ok and to see she was saved and looked up to see who her saviour was.

"You ok?" as her saviour asked her she could not believe who it was.

"You? What're you doing here?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

As the rest of the heroes were also looking on in shock as Robin knew it wasn't the same guy.

"You're not Red X are you?" Robin asked.

"Guys…it's me." as they looked a bit confused until they realised who it was.

"Drake? How the ell did you get that outfit?" Kid Flash asked.

"Found it, look everyone I have a plan and I noticed while I was watching the news report I saw he had a weakness." Drake said.

"What kind of weakness? Amazo doesn't have any weaknesses of any kind he adapted since last time." Artemis said.

"No I'm telling you I can take him down but I need all your help if you just listen to my plan." Drake said.

Kaldur stepped forward. "Let's hear your plan Drake." he said as Drake told them.

"Everyone got it?" Drake said as they all nodded.

As then Amazo was on the hunt and the entire team of heroes went all out at the cyborg as he unleashed his full power on them all.

Superman and Martian Manhunter flew around him as his gaze was directed on them as Batman and Robin threw their batarangs at him as each one was like an insect bite, Green Arrow and Artemis fired arrows as well to distract him as every member then joined in in doing so as Amazo got his cannon ready to fire as they all just waited and he fired it with them all dodging it.

"DRAKE NOW!"

Drake ran full force towards the cyborg as he was armed with Kaldur's blades and he just leaped into the air and plunged them both right into his chest and ripped him open as he then trusted his hands right inside his chest cavity and pulled it physically apart and exposed his insides and saw the power core and with one hand grabbed it and just tore it out as he then looked at it and crushed it as the power fizzled out.

"Gotcha!" Drake said.

However Amazo seemed to be malfunctioning as he then started to shake and spark as Drake knew what was coming and tried to run from it but he was thrown back a few feet by the exploding cyborg.

There was nothing left of Amazo as the heroes searched for Drake he then emerged from the smoke and saw the costume he wore was torn in several places as they all went to check on him.

"Drake you ok?" Conner asked.

"I'm good, a bit battered but ok." Drake said.

"Drake dude you're on fire." Wally said.

"Thanks man but I wasn't that good." Drake said.

"No Drake you're literally on fire!" Megan said as he saw his back was beginning to catch fire.

"Okay am I the only one on fire?" Drake asked as the blank expressions said it. "Good." as he just stopped, dropped and rolled to the ground and then putting himself out.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"Drake, I think it's safe to say you have officially proven yourself here today and would like it if you would become a member of the team." Kaldur said offering him a position as they all wanted him in the team.

"Everyone…I accept and I would like to say call me X…Red X." Drake said announcing he is the new Red X.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They were all back at the cave and were recovering from the fight.

"Drake, can I talk to you for a moment." Superman asked as Drake was a little nervous as he knew their last encounter ended on a bad note.

He walked over to the blue and red hero and was face to face with him.

"It's about what you said to me." Superman said as he knew this was coming.

"Look Supes, I don't regret saying it as you blatantly blew off Conner and the fact you think he isn't worth your time I'll say it again…you are a dick." Drake said as he waited for his response and he then closed his eyes.

"Drake…I'm not mad, I wanted to say that you were right." Superman said as Drake opened his eyes to hear that he said he was right. "I was being a dick and Conner is family no matter what and you reminded me of that." he said.

"I said it because he's lucky to have family, I don't even know mine and what you did was a dick move but I'm glad you realise that and I hope you won't do it again?" Drake asked as he chuckled a little at that.

"No I can assure you, Conner's lucky to have you as a friend." Superman said.

After that they rejoined everyone as Drake was now deemed the new Red X and officially a member of the Young Justice team.

"Hawkins!" he was called by Artemis as he walked towards her.

"You, me, rematch right now!" she said as she stood in the training circle.

"Alright but I'm not holding back this time." Drake said as he stepped in.

_Training session start…3...2...1..._

**0-0-0-0-0**

"There's been a breakthrough with the project."

"What kind?"

"It seems the subject now has developed superhuman abilities and is now one of them."

"Has the program begun it's cycle?"

"No not yet but we will continue to watch as it continues to learn."

"He needs to be tested, send someone to challenge him."

**Drake has now become Red X but what will this bring? Who are the mysterious ones sending?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. I need gills!

**Here it is, hope I wasn't too long in uploading this so enjoy!**

Chapter 6: I need gills!

**Mount Justice, 11.26 a.m. , a week later**

The incident with Amazo had gotten Drake noticed, not the fact he finally got the courage to use his abilities but also that he decided to become Red X and join the team full time.

He had just finished designing his new costume as it would be a different look for the new and improved Red X as then he saw Kaldur walking towards him.

"Hey Kaldur what's up?" Drake asked.

"I was just wondering how things are?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh good, just finished my costume, got a utility belt off Dick and I haven't had any headaches in a while." Drake said.

"Good to hear, I was also wondering if you had any plans for the weekend?" Kaldur asked.

"Well since everyone is out of the cave I was gonna practice using this belt and some moves." Drake said.

"I was actually wondering if you would like to accompany me to Atlantis?" Kaldur asked.

Drake could not believe he was hearing that. "Really? Your home, which is underwater right?" Drake asked.

"Yes Drake, I would like to show you it and meet friends of mine." Kaldur said.

"Okay I'll go but one problem…I need gills!" Drake pointed out.

Kaldur chuckled at that comment. "Do not worry Drake, we have our ways making sure you are able to breathe water like air in Atlantis." he explained.

"Okay cool, but I have to warn ya…not the best swimmer, the last swim I took was in Gotham harbour and I was thrown in by a couple of drunks." Drake said remembering a dark time in his life.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After a few hours both Kaldur and Drake arrived in Atlantis via the teleporter as Kaldur motioned Drake to follow him as he was now breathing on an oxygen mouthpiece as he swam with him and they stopped to behold a great sight.

_Wow…aw-es-ome!_

Drake was mesmerised by the incredible view of the submerged city of Atlantis as he just looked on even more in awe.

"Amazing is it not? I truly miss Atlantis at times, some call it land sickness but I guess I was homesick as you all call it." Kaldur said as Drake nodded in agreement.

"Let us continue my King and Queen are expecting us." Kaldur said as Drake followed him on forward.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They travelled the city streets and Drake was just amazed with what he saw as it was a city underwater and home of not just Aqualad but his mentor AquaMan.

"Kaldur'an!" a voice called out to him as Drake saw it was a grey fish person swimming up to them.

"Tramm my friend it has been a long time."

"Yes and this must be the person you told me about?" Tramm asked.

Drake muffled an introduction as then the grey skinned Atlantian pulled out something and took his breathing mouthpiece off and inserted something into his mouth as then Drake felt his throat and insides take a deep breath.

"UH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-Hey I can breath! I can talk! And I have gills!" Drake said not believing he was breathing like an Atlantean.

"Yes it is an experimental device which allows non-marine creatures like humans to breathe our environment." Tramm explained.

"Cool then let me re-introduce myself, Drake Hawkins." Drake said introducing himself as they shook hands.

"Thank you for the assistance my friend but we have an royal appointment perhaps another time." Kaldur said as Tramm nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Drake Hawkins and I will be looking forward to our next meeting Kaldur'an." Tramm said as they left to meet the royals.

They then arrived at the large palace and Drake again was in awe of it and continued to follow on as they approached the Royal gardens and noticed that his Queen was engaged in a training session with one of her pupils.

"What's going on here?" Drake asked.

"My Queen, is training one of her finest pupils in the art of magic." Kaldur said as he was watching the pupil closely and Drake picked up on that.

"Kaldur'an!" it came from the pupil as they seemed to know one another as she swam up to him and they hugged.

"It is good to see you again Tula." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur'an, I heard you were coming back and I see you've brought a friend with you." The Queen said noticing Drake next to him.

"Oh hi I'm Drake Hawkins." Drake said introducing himself to them.

"This is the first time I've met a human being." Tula said as Drake grinned.

As then Drake met the Queen and he had no idea how to act in front of royalty as he just bowed in respect.

"I am Queen Mera I have heard of you from my husband, I heard you were the one responsible for defeating the automaton?" Mera asked.

"Well not just me it was a team effort I just saw the weak spot and hit him with all I had." Drake said not taking any credit for himself.

"Where is Garth may I ask?" Kaldur asked as he saw the face of Tula turn to sadness.

"He is away, training at this time." Mera said as she was trying to be as discreet as possible towards her pupil.

"Oh then you won't get to meet Garth." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur'an, we will be dining shortly why don't you and Tula show our guest around." Mera said as he nodded and both Atlanteans led Drake around the palace a little more.

"So this is where AquaMan lives huh? When he told me of how great a kingdom Atlantis was I never expected it to be this, it's just amazing." Drake said complementing the kingdom.

"It is indeed…a beautiful sight to behold." Kaldur said looking towards Tula.

"It has always…captivated me." Tula said also looking towards Kaldur.

Kaldur and Tula had not seen one another in such a long time as it was a very intense moment for the two Atlanteans as the old feelings were being stirred again, but then the moment was broken as Kaldur saw something suspiciously familiar

_It can't be…not now._

"I have forgotten there is a small matter to attend to, Drake stay with Tula she will show you around, I will return shortly." Kaldur said as he swam off.

As that left both Drake and Tula alone Drake the entire time could see the looks they both gave one another and had to know.

"Sooo…what's the story between you two?" Drake asked.

Tula looked out into the distance. "It was…a while ago but I chose another and he…I…felt like…uh." she had trouble talking about it as it seemed a bit too much.

"As I thought, but I take it your still committed?" Drake asked.

"I was but me and Garth are no longer talking to one another." Tula said holding herself.

"But now I take it seeing Kal again is bringing up old feelings and you really want to…well you know." Drake said as she blushed at that thought of her and Kaldur.

"I-I-I do feel this way about him but the last time we spoke of this I was with Garth but now since our separation and seeing Kaldur'an again…I wish to know if there is still a bond between us." Tula said admitting her feelings of Kaldur.

"I bet there is and besides I bet he thinks so too, he has a very hard time hiding it." Drake said as then Kaldur came back.

"Sorry for that thought I saw something…strange." Kaldur said.

"Any idea where the bathroom is?" Drake asked.

"It's down there on the right." Kaldur said pointing it to him as Drake nodded and swam to it leaving the two teens.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The guards saw something oddly huge coming their way and saw it was a Leviathan and accompanying them was the enemy of their King.

"IT'S BLACK MANTA! SOUND THE ALARMS!" a guard shouted.

The Aquatic Assassin had returned and with some huge backup of his own as the large creature wailed and began thrashing it's large tail around destroying anything in it's path.

As a black dressed person came in armed with gauntlet blasters hit the two guards and made his way into the Royal courtyard.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both teens looked at one another as they had so many things on their mind.

"I…" both said in unison.

They chuckled. "You first." Kaldur said.

"Ok, well ever since you left me and Garth have been with one another but then my thoughts were solely on you and now me and Garth are…no longer together." Tula said as she felt sad about her relationship with Garth end.

"I did not know, I am truly sorry for this." Kaldur said as he did.

"Do not be Kaldur'an, because now I can tell you that my he-

"BOOM!" an explosion cut her off as they see the Leviathan and on top of it was a man he thought they would not see again.

"Hello…son." Black Manta said pointing his weapons at him and Tula.

Kladur got in front of Tula getting ready to defend her. "You have no right to call me that!" Kaldur spat at him.

"Oh then I guess I'll do you a favour and not make you my son." Black Manta said as he fired his weapons at him.

Kaldur quickly defended as he brought out his weapons and deflected the attack and threw an electrical blast at him as that hit him off the Leviathan.

"Tula…run!" he said as she did and he went back to Manta as both then began the fight.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hearing all the commotion Drake raced outside and saw a huge creature levelling the place and fighting with the palace guards and on another side saw Kaldur fighting some guy in black.

_Oh man villains…here? I can't have one day off?_

He then unzipped his jacket and revealed his costume.

_Time for a quick change._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aqualad and Black Manta fought back and fourth as his blades caught him in the arm as then he retaliated with a laser beam shot to his son and he ducked it and came at him with a kick which missed and manta hit him with a right hook to the face.

"Come on boy! Is that all you have!" Manta taunted him.

He looked at him with hatred and just lunged after him with his swords as he dodged each shot aggressively slashing in his direction as then he finally struck down the villain and had him pinned as then he saw some of the guards and Tula fighting the Leviathan and as it lashed out with its tail it got Tula hard.

"TULA!" Aqualad shouted to her as Manta took advantage of the distraction and went for him as he knocked his weapons out of his hands and went to fire his weapons at him…

He got hit with something and it wrapped around him like a vice as it wrapped in an X of sorts as jumping in between him and Aqualad was an individual.

Wearing, a hooded sleeveless jacket, which was black but had a huge red X on the front which was also on the back, he wore fingerless gloves, elbow pads and he wore Black pants and boots, he also wore a black mask around his eyes with a red X on it even though the hood covered his face.

"Aqualad are you alright?" he asked.

"Who are-" he turned to face him and he knew who it was. "You finally have a costume." he said.

"Go help your girl, I'll deal with this clown." he said as Kaldur nodded and left to help Tula.

"Who are you?" Manta asked.

"Name's X…Red X, I'm the new guy on the block." Red X said introducing himself.

"Well then I guess your about to be off the block!" Manta said as he broke free and fired his laser gauntlets at him.

He dodged the shots and threw a couple of his X throwing stars at him but he just vaporized them as he came flying at him and nailed a swift kick to his head and a quick legsweep takedown as he's gotten the better of the villain.

But then he kicked up and was back on his feet as he just caught X with a backhand and a fist to the face as Drake's inexperience was showing against a villain as he took advantage and was hitting him with a flurry of shots as each one was just pummelling the red and black clad hero.

"Is that all you've got hero?" Manta taunted.

_I need to summon my power…come on concentrate!_

Drake focused and remembered his training with Ted and his sparring sessions with his team and cleared his mind of all thought and time once again slowed down as he charged at him.

He fired his weapons but Red X just dodged ever shot so quickly he was like a blur and within seconds he had detected a weakness on Manta and exposed it as he was already right up to him and double palm striked him in the head disorienting the villain.

Grabbing the gauntlets Red X used his strength and just crushed them disarming his main weapons as he then hit several boxing body shots that he'd learned from Ted and kept hitting at such speed it looked like just two but in actual fact he landed around twenty and finished it with a huge haymaker left to the face as he went flying backwards and right into a pillar with such force he crumbled through it.

Seeing he had defeated him for the time being he went to help Kaldur.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aqualad was now on the attack of the giant sea monster as he swiped at it with his blades but still there was no effect as he then looked back and saw Tula was ok and retreated to her.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes slightly dazed but I am fine, how do we defeat this? Where is Black Manta?" Tula asked.

"Red X is dealing with him." Kaldur said as she looked confused.

As then approaching them was Red X himself and swam next to them.

"Kaldur is everything under control?" Red X asked.

"Not exactly, where is Black Manta?" Kaldur asked.

"Taking a nap under a bed of rocks." Red X said.

As then the Leviathan came into view and roared as the three teens were the only thing standing in it's way as Red X began to concentrate again and look for a weakness on the creature.

"What is he doing?" Tula asked.

"Looking for a way to defeat this creature." Kladur said.

"I found a way but I'll have go directly inside it." Red X said as then it opened it's large mouth. "I'm going in…try to keep it busy." he said as then he approached it and swam in as the red and black clad hero was now inside of it.

As both Kaldur and Tula gave the X Man a chance to find it's weakness and distracted it from the outside as Kaldur attacked it with his blades and Tula throwing lightning bolts at it.

"Kaldur'an I have to tell you something!" Tula said as she threw a bolt at the creature.

"I am not sure now is a good time Tula!" Kaldur said as he dodged it's large tail.

"I have thought of our last conversation and since myself and Garth told you of us my mind has been clouded with other thoughts of you." Tula said as she threw another magic bolt.

Kaldur then swiped at it and was listening. "Tula…I cannot lie I have also thought of that day and also still I think of you even though I should not." he said.

"What I am saying Kaldur'an is that-" she got interrupted as she was thrown back by the force of the strike by the creature as she fell to the ground she was caught.

She looked up and saw her saviour was Kaldur as he looked down to her their eyes met and they just kissed.

As then the Leviathan approached them and they were in it's sight…

"WWWAARRRGGGHHH!" it screeched as it began to look like it was dying and then just slumped to the floor with a loud thud.

Emerging from it's chest cavity was something and out burst Red X as he just started to cough violently, both Kaldur and Tula went to check on him.

"Drake are you alright?" Kladur asked.

"Drake?" Tula said as she knew he was Red X.

"Oh…blech….I'm coughing up blood…eugh…that's not even mine!" Red X said as he coughed up more blood.

However the victory was short lived as swimming directly towards them was an infuriated Black Manta as they got ready.

"Time to die!" Manta shouted as he got out his harpoon shooters.

Red X then went into battle mode again and he went right at him as he fired his weapons he dodged the one but got impaled in the shoulder but it didn't stop him as he just rushed up to him and nailed an uppercut and a massive kick to the midsection as he was thrown back first into a wall.

Looking at the small harpoon in his arm he just yanked it out and saw it was a small wound but not too bad as the blood trickled out he ignored it and saw Manta was getting up and Red X went back on the attack.

He lunged at him and both were exchanging blows but each time Manta fought, X was pinpointing his weaknesses in each of his moves and any openings it could give him he took it and with an uppercut, a side fist and a huge roundhouse kick to the head which floored the aquatic assassin and had defeated him.

But then X felt light headed, then his body began to feel numb and he collapsed.

"DRAKE!" Kaldur shouted as Drake blacked out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake's eyes opened and he saw he was lying on some bed and inside a room of sorts and saw that Kaldur and AquaMan were there to greet him.

"Uh…where…am I?" Drake asked as he sat up.

"You were poisoned by Black Manta's harpoon, it almost killed you but luckily my wife healed you before it was too late." AquaMan said.

"Ok but any idea why he attacked?" Drake asked now noticing he was shirtless and maskless as he got up and threw his things back on.

"Unfortunately no, refuses to talk as always." Kladur said as he looked like it wasn't the first time he'd done this.

"Why don't I try? Maybe he'll talk to me and we could at least get an idea why." Drake suggested as both mentor and protégé looked to one another and nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead, but I doubt you will." Kaldur said as they led him to the assassin.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Black Manta was being held by the guards in the dungeon as they let Red X in and he approached the assassin as he saw the red and black clad hero approach him.

"How's the arm?" Manta asked in a mocking tone.

"Bit better thanks for asking, now I came here hoping that you would tell me why you attacked Atlantis." Red X asked.

"Simple I was paid to do a job." Manta answered.

"Ok…why're you telling me and not them?" Red X asked a bit confused at that.

"Because I was given a specific target." Manta said.

"Who AquaMan?" Red X asked.

"Him, I'd do for free." Manta said showing his hatred for the King of Atlantis.

"Aqualad?" Red X asked again.

"Even though he is my son and a huge dissapointment…I wouldn't waste my time or ammunition on him." Manta said showing no love for his son.

"Then who?" Red X asked again.

"You…Drake Hawkins." Manta said as that shocked Drake as he knew his identity.

"Who made the hit?" Red X asked wanting to know.

"I don't know, it was anonymous but if you let me go now I'll gladly finish it." Manta said.

"Well if ya do can I tell you a good joke?" Red X asked as he looked to him. "What did the five knuckles say to the face?" he asked.

As Manta went to answer. "KNOCK OUT!" Red X shouted and he delivered a wicked right hand to the face of the assassin knocking him out to the floor.

"Get it?" he asked as he laid there unconscious still and just left now knowing he was then intended target.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake was discussing with AquaMan and Aqualad of this new information and they were shocked.

"This is concerning, Drake if they're after you for some reason then we must be on alert." Kaldur said.

"I'll tell the League of this, we'll get the bottom of this." AquaMan said.

"I don't get it, I'm just a nobody who was experimented on, why go after me? I'm nothing special?" Drake asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A room in darkness with some individuals meeting with one another was underway.

"What was the status of the assault?"

"Manta has failed…as predicted."

"He's stronger, but still lacking his full potential."

"Let us wait and see what else comes his way."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaldur and Tula were looking out at Atlantis and were holding one another's hands.

"Kaldur'an when will I see you again?" Tula asked.

"I have no plans, maybe you could come and see the surface world for yourself?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes of course! I have always wanted to see it for myself!" Tula said in excitement.

"Then maybe time there would do you good." the voice came from Queen Mera as she was with her husband and their daughter cradled in her arms.

"Yes it would be a chance to use your magic in helping the League and the Young Justice in our battle against evil across the world." AquaMan said.

"Tula…it's your choice, we will not force you, if you wish to remain in Atlantis then-

He was cut off as she kissed him surprising everyone and her mind was made up.

"I am truly ready for the fight against evil and will join your team Kaldur'an." Tula said.

"Nice…new member induction." The voice came from Drake who was just done with his interrogation of Black Manta.

"Drake, did you get anything out of him?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah he told me that the hit was anonymous and the target…was me." Drake said shocking them all.

"This could be related to Cadmus but I think the League needs to be notified about this." Kaldur said.

"Yes I'll inform them right away." AquaMan said going to make the call.

"But I still don't get it…why me?" Drake asked himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Master…we have found him."

"Is it truly him?"

"Yes, his DNA we found in the Cadmus labs was a match."

"After so many years of searching we'll finally meet."

**So, once again Red X helps save the day but now is a target. Who else is after Drake? Why do they want him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Love is for shmucks

**Here it is sorry for the wait but wanted to make this a special so enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Love is for shmucks

**Happy Harbour High School, 10.23 a.m., two weeks later.**

It was a day for celebrating love and it was indeed in the air for all the students of Happy Harbour high school…well almost everyone.

"I really don't get this." Drake said.

"What's not to get?" Megan asked.

"All this, for a menaingless day." Drake said referring to Valentine's Day.

"It's a day to celebrate love!" Megan said all excited as she was waiting for her boyfriend to surprise her with something.

"Conner planning something for you?" Drake asked.

She blushed. "If your wondering if I read his mind no I didn't, but he did send me some flowers and a card." she said smiling blissfully at the gifts she got from him earlier.

"Well at least your having a good day, I haven't gotten one card and I hope it stays that way." Drake said bitterly as Megan sighed at his remark.

They then made their way to Drake's locker as there was a red envelope sticking out of it as he took it out looking a bit surprised at it.

"What was that you said about not getting one card?" Megan said as he nodded his head hearing the "I told you so" speech.

He saw it had his name written on it as he then went to open it, he felt something in the back of his head and other senses say not to for some reason as he was reluctant to do so but then shrugged it off and opened it…

POOF!

A massive powder of red covered his face as he was dyed red and thus humiliated.

The hallways filled with laughter as Drake was just feeling embarrassed and demoralised by this as he just threw the card down on the ground and stormed off.

"Drake wait!" Megan shouted after him but he ran off.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Mount Justice, 13.27 p.m. **

The sound of a punch bag being hit repeatedly was echoing throughout the cave as Drake was taking his anger out on the bag with a string of punches and kicks as the events of this morning played over and over in his head like a looped tape.

_Stupid school…I hate it, never should've gone back!_

As the striking hot heavier and louder he was just throwing all of his anger into each shot.

_Recognised Artemis - B07_

The ID confirmed the arrival of the green archer as she was also out early but then as she entered the cave she heard loud grunting noises and a very loud thud and went to investigate and found the source.

"Drake? What're you doing here?" Artemis asked.

He was sweating and panting as his face showed his aggression as he looked to her. "Anger management…needed to let it out." he said as she saw the colour of his face and tried not to laugh.

"Okay go ahead…not only am I a homeless bum but I'm the bum who looks like he got a tan gone wrong." Drake said as she began to laugh a little at his predicament.

"Sorry it's just that you look stupid, how'd it happen?" Artemis asked as he went to grab a towel and wiped the sweat off himself.

"Jock with a grudge, guess I fell for it…stupid day, why celebrate it?" Drake asked in frustration.

"Wow you think so too?" Artemis said as she was surprised to hear that from him.

"Yeah, I never got this thing about a day of celebrating love? Who needs it? Love is for shmucks!" Drake stated.

"You said it, who needs it." Artemis agreeing with him for the first time.

"How're you here? Isn't school still going on?" Drake asked her.

"Got out early, didn't want to stick around for this sham of a day, was gonna hang here for the rest of it." Artemis explained as he could agree with that.

"So who else is hanging here?" Drake asked.

"Conner and Megan are going to be on a date later as she told me by text, Kaldur is spending the day with Tula, Dick is taking Zatanna to a magic show and Baywatch well…no idea." Artemis said as it seemed everyone was doing something today.

_Recognised Kid Flash - B03_

As Wally was announced he ran past them both in a blur grabbing something as he then came back out wearing a suit and his hair was done nice and holding two sets of flowers and candy.

Wally saw Drake's face and chuckled as Drake just sighed. "Go ahead laugh as well as everyone else has done today." Drake said.

"Well look at Romeo all dressed up…who's the unlucky lady?" Artemis joked as Wally rolled his eyes.

"For your information the lucky ladies are getting the Wallman for dinner and a movie." Wally said.

"Wait did you say you're taking two women?" Drake asked a bit confused at that.

"Well yeah but not on the same date just different places at the same time." Wally said explaining he was taking them both.

Both Drake and Artemis looked at one another and both nodded their heads at his idiocy.

"Wally…two women at the same time? What are you…Italian?" Drake said as Artemis agreed by smirking at that comment.

"Guys relax this plan is foolproof." Wally said confident of his plan.

"Wally if you actually succeed I will hail you on it but my advice is…pick one." Drake said.

"Wallman, you're gonna be leaving tonight in a body bag." Artemis said as he brushed her off and sped off to his dates.

"So…what do we do now?" Drake asked her.

"Wanna go out on patrol?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing better to do than bust bad guys…eh why not." Drake said agreeing as both went to change into their alter egos.

They came out of their rooms now Artemis and Red X.

"Ready to do this?" she asked.

"I'm ready if you are?" he said as she just sighed and walked off to the teleporter and he followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Gotham City, 14.22 p.m.**

They arrived in Gotham and for Drake this was a homecoming for him.

"I can't believe I'm back after five years, wonder what's changed?" Drake asked.

"Not much, still the same crappy cesspool it has been for many years." Artemis said in a dark tone.

"Guess not, guess we head up high and scout for any trouble?" Drake asked.

"As always, follow me." Artemis said as she shot a grapple hook up and Drake just leaped up to the sides of the two buildings as they made it up.

They over looked the slums of the city as Drake was beginning to remember his past.

"I remember all this, I used to live underneath a bridge around the sewer ducts which is not far from here, all I had was a worn out mattress which I suspect an orgy of sorts took place, a blanket I think someone peed on and rolled up bits of newspaper as my pillow." Drake said as the details made the blonde archer wretch in disgust.

"Eugh…you slept like that all the time?" Artemis asked.

"I know it's not good living but…it's all I had and I was grateful, so where to do you live?" Drake asked her.

"Few blocks from here in an apartment with my Mom." Artemis said.

"Do you like it there?" he asked.

"It's good, it's simple and it's been my home for years but…" she trailed off as that made her think of her past.

"Art? You ok?" Drake asked her seeing she was distant.

"Wha-Oh yeah I'm ok I was miles away then, why talk about me when it was about you?" Artemis asked.

"I just wanted to know you a bit better, I mean my details aren't that important are they?" Drake said.

"Well we don't know a lot about you except your homeless, no family, no place to go and pretty much a nobody." Artemis said as she was waiting for him to be insulted as he did not react to any of those descriptions of himself.

"Yeah you're right I am all of those things but you forgot runaway orphan." Drake said.

"You were in an orphanage? Why'd you leave?" she asked.

"Truth…I was scared, I had no idea what would happen to me and where I would end up so after nine years of waiting I just bolted and never looked back." he said.

Hearing this made Artemis reassess her view of the red and black clad hero.

"Drake why didn't you say anything about this, we never knew about that fact?" she asked.

"Thought you all did? Huh guess it wasn't relevant, it's not like it's a big deal right?" he said as she could see he did not want to talk any further of it.

As then the sound of sirens could be heard and both knew what time it was.

"Guess it's hero time?" Red X asked.

"It's hero time." Artemis said as both teen heroes leaped off the building and off to the crime in progress.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both spent the night stopping muggings, assaults and even prevented a kid from committing a crime as both young heroes were beginning to forget their woes of Valentine's Day as they headed back to Mount Justice.

_Recognised- Red X- B09 _

"That was a good day of crime fighting." Drake said as they teleported back.

_Recognised- Artemis- B07_

"It was ok just boring , so Drake you ever think you'll know who your folks are?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe but why should I? They abandoned me and left me to fend for myself." Drake said in a dark tone as she knew it struck a cord.

"Sorry didn't realise it was a sensitive subject, switching over you think love is something we'll ever know?" she asked changing the subject.

"Don't really know, I mean I never felt it but you must've right?" he asked.

She turned her head. "I have and still do." she said.

"Really…so when are you asking Wally out?" he asked as she snapped her head to face him in shock.

"Wha-how-ugh! Why would…I never could…he's so…annoying!" she protested as her face went red under he mask.

"Yeah and you guys fight like you're a married couple." he said as she blushed even more hearing that.

"It wouldn't work, he's too immature and too…"

"What…he's a good guy underneath and I bet he's-" Drake was interrupted as they walked into the main area and saw everyone there and also Wally holding his eye as the other was black.

As both Drake and Artemis were laughing their heads off knowing things did not go too well for the young speedster on his dates.

"What I say dude…not Italian." Drake said as Wally mumbled in annoyance to his dilemma.

"He's gonna need a lot of ice packs." Artemis said as Drake looked to her and gave her "that" look and she sighed and went to help the speedster out.

As Drake went to talk with the rest of the team he then saw something that literally blew him away.

"Drake let me introduce you to our newest member, Cassandra Sandsmark." Kaldur said introducing their new addition.

"Hi I'm Cassandra you must be Drake?" Cassandra said extending her hand out to him.

Drake stood there just fixated on this blonde beauty that stood before him, she looked slightly like Wonder Woman but different as he could not even move his arm up to reach her hand as he then did so out of instinct and slowly shook it.

"Uh hi…I'm Drake…Hawkins…pleasure…all…mine…uh…Cassandra" Drake tried to introduced himself but was too taken back by Cassandra.

"Please call me Cassie, everyone does." Cassie said as he nodded his head as he realised he was still shaking her hand and let go as she giggled a little at his awkwardness.

He then pulled his hood down and his mask off revealing his still dyed red face and that just added more humiliation to his day as they all laughed at his predicament.

"Okay go ahead everyone just get it out of your systems so I can forget this sham of a day and plot my revenge on Mal!" Drake said taking it but again his eyes was on the newest member of their team.

_Wow is this…it feels good, nice even warm…is love really for shmucks or people who dare to dream?_

As then both Megan and Conner stood next to him and were looking in his direction and made a quick guess to why he was staring off in the direction of the blonde girl.

"You said this was a meaningless day." Megan said as he snapped out of his gazing.

"Uh…yeah I stand by my words! But…wow…shucky-ducky-quack-quack ." Drake said as both looked at him with a confused look on their faces to that remark.

"What?" Conner asked as Drake realised what he said. "Ah I need to stop hanging around Marvin, he's a bad influence on me." he said as he continued to admire their newest team mate from afar.

**A new team member and it seems Drake is in love. What will this bring?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	8. Blurry

**Here it is, sorry ofr a long delay been trying to do other fics and this was on hold but now I'm back. Anyway enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Blurry

**Wildcat****'****s Gym, 5.23 p.m., a few weeks later**

Ted was giving Drake a workout like always as they'd just finished some drills and striking techniques and were both taking a break from it all as they were sat down on the benches and drinking some water.

"Good workout today kid, your getting better everyday." Ted said taking a sip of water.

"Thanks I've been studying more of the others combat moves, apparently I can copy and counter them if I focus." Drake said as he now has more to his powers.

"Good to know but you still need to work more on your defence, you do too much offence, your opponent will anticipate any move you make." Ted advised him as he took that in mind.

"Ted…can I ask you for some advice?" Drake asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ted asked.

"Well it's kind of a…well a very…uh it's to do with a…" Drake struggled to say it as Ted saw he was and took a shot in the dark.

"Did you ever learn about this sort of thing in school I mean it's completely natural to be-"

"NO! not that, god no! I was hoping for advice on girls." Drake said as Ted chuckled.

"So you're trying to get a girl to like you huh? Does this lucky lady have a name?" he asked.

"Uh can you keep it a secret?" Drake asked.

"Kid, whatever happens in the gym, stays in the gym, so who is the lucky girl?." Ted asked him.

"Okay it's Wonder Girl." Drake admitted.

"Cassandra? As in Diana and Donna's half sister? As in Hippoltolya's daughter?" Ted said going of into distance hearing the name of the Amazonian Queen after so many years.

"You know her I take it?" Drake said.

"Yeah she was being trained to use her powers and was going to be called up to join, bright spark that girl, I can see why you like her." Ted said as Drake was turning red a little.

"Sorry it's just…I've never felt this way in all my life and every time I see her I-I-I well it's awesome! And when I try to talk to her my mind goes blank and my mouth feels like it's got marbles in it." Drake explained in detail how difficult it was for him to talk with the Amazonian.

"Ah young love, you know I once had that and it was good, well until she left me for someone else." Ted said as Drake tried not to show he found that a bit off putting.

"Okay so what do I do then?" Drake asked.

"Well first you need to find something that interests her and use that to talk to her or you could be the alpha male." Ted said.

"Alpha male?" Drake asked.

"Show her your more…aggressive nature or show off your powers to impress her." Ted advised him.

"Aren't using my powers to just impress a girl a bit on the lines of abusing them?" Drake said.

"Not showing off if you can back it up." Ted said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright so far some of you need to work on watching your surroundings, some still need more practice and some are beginning to improve." Black Canary said as most of the team was tired out.

"Alright then last one…Drake versus…" she looked around for anyone as she knew Drake was a formidable opponent.

"Conner, let's have a rematch between you both and see how much you've both improved." she said as both teens stepped into the circle.

Both got into a stance ready to fight.

_Training session start__…__3...2...1..._

They locked up as it was a battle of strength as they were fighting for supremacy.

"Con I need a favour." Drake asked as he fought him.

"What favour? We're in the middle of training can't it wait?" Conner asked in a low tone of voice.

"Uh well I need you to do me a solid and make me look awesome." Drake said in a low tone of voice as he got him into a headlock.

"In what way and why?" Conner said quietly and questioning why he would want to.

"I'm trying to impress…someone so just do me this and I'll do anything." Drake begged as he got out of it and had him in an arm lock.

"Ok then and I do care about your fixation on Cassandra, but you will have to do something for me." Conner whispered to him as he flipped him to the ground in another headlock.

"How do you even…?" Drake whispered in surprise as he knew of his feelings for the young Amazonian.

"You make it so obvious you like her every time you look at her or try to talk to her and end up acting like a complete idiot, we all came to that conclusion." Conner whispered as he then lifted him up from the ground and got him into a bear hug.

Drake struggled to get free as the Kryptonian looked at him and gave him the smirk and knew what to do.

He began to try and wriggle free but then he did something that surprised everyone including his opponent as then he just disappeared and left Conner with nothing but his hoodie jacket.

"So that's how you're able to get dressed so quickly." Wally said as everyone gave looks to him. "What? I notice things." he replied as they just continued to watch on.

Conner threw Drake's top at him as he came full force at him as Drake lunged towards him and just quickly jumped over him and grabbed his top in mid air and managed to get it back on and land on his feet as they both turned to face one another as they both smirked.

As now they just marched forward towards one another and were only meters from one another.

"Looks like we'll settle this the old fashioned way?" Drake said.

"Looks like it…you ready?" Conner asked.

As both got into a fighting stance and the fists were flying with both teens throwing one strike at a time as then Drake got Conner into a headlock.

"What do I have to do for you?" Drake whispered to him.

"Clean the football team's uniforms for the month and I'll let you nail me with that new move you made last week." Conner said.

Drake's eyes lit up as he was finally able to show his new move he developed while watching a movie. "Really? You'll let me do that to you?" he asked.

"Go for it." Conner said as he threw Drake off aggressively as he staggered forward and the Kryptonian stood awaiting him as he turned around. "Come on X is that all you've got?" he said making the challenge as now everyone was all focused on what Drake would do to respond to that.

"Alright I guess I have no choice…I'm busting out THE move." Drake said as he got into an offensive position as his hands were up.

"TIGER CLAW!" he shouted as his hands shaped like claws. "Oh you'd better watch my hands dude!" he said as both were circling one another.

As everyone watched on at the bizarre scene Cassandra had to ask what was going on as she had a mental conversation with M'gann.

"_What is Drake doing?__"__ Cassandra asked._

"_Trying to win this match, he does this to throw off his opponents.__"__ M__'__gann said._

"_Well if that__'__s his plan then I must say I am impressed so far, is Drake a martial artist?__"__ Cassandra asked._

"_He__'__s a homeless bum but his abilities are what give him that edge in battle.__"__ Artemis said chiming into the conversation._

"_Don__'__t forget he has enhanced strength, speed and agility and a whole bunch of experiments done to him by Cadmus.__"__ Wally said also adding himself into the conversation._

"_He was experimented on?__"__ Cassandra said as she was surprised to hear that._

"_Yes we all know, I only knew not long ago.__"__ Tula said._

"_Cassandra__…__it__'__s information we all share but it__'__s something he does not wish to talk about, we__'__ll discuss it further later.__"__ Kaldur said._

Both Conner and Drake were still circling one another waiting for the move.

"Watch the hands…watch em!" As Drake came up to him close…He kicked him in the nads and delivered a huge knee to the head as the force sent him flying to the ground.

_Fail__…__Superboy__…_

Drake looked down to Conner as he extended his hand to him and he grabbed it bringing him up to his feet. "You weren't watching my feet." Drake said as the Kryptonian gave a light chuckle seeing the funny side as he was still stinging from the low kick and head shot.

"You've improved for the first time in weeks Drake, keep it up." Canary said acknowledging his improvement.

"Did it work?" Drake whispered to Conner.

"Let me check." Conner said as he asked Megan telepathically.

"_Did it do the trick?__"__ Conner asked her._

As Megan went into Cassie's thoughts to find out.

_Maybe I should ask him?__…__Hera give me strength._

She turned to him. "Well you'd better be ready to answer some questions cause here she comes." Megan said as Cassie approached Drake as they left the two alone.

"Um Drake, I was wondering is it true that your power is what gives you the ability to fight?" Cassandra asked him.

Drake was feeling the marbles in his mouth as then he heard something in his head.

_Say __"__Yes they are but most of the moves I created.__"_

Realising it was Megan talking to him he went along with it. "Yes…they are but most…of the moves I created." Drake said repeating what he heard.

"Really I was hoping that sometime you could tell me more?" Cassandra asked as he could see a look in her eye and knew he had to answer this right.

"Uh sure I'm available anytime as I do live here and the only times I can leave are for school, missions or downtime but also I do sneak out for the occasional midnight swim by the beach." Drake said as she giggled at his humour.

"Can we talk now?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah sure let's go sit down on the couch I'll tell you anything you wanna know." he said as he took hiss hood down and took his mask off and they went to the living area to talk.

"He's doing it, he's finally having the confidence to go it alone." Megan said.

"Should we help him more?" Conner asked.

Wally looked and saw him talking like normal and her just listening. "Nope I think he's got the grasp of it." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ahh…uhhh…" Drake was letting it out sounds as he was dreaming then he just awoke from his dreams with sweat dripping down from his head as he tried to adjust to his surroundings.

_Another senseless dream__…_

He threw the covers off and got out of his bed as he threw a shirt on and left his room as he went to the kitchen area and began raiding the fridge as he got out a bottle of milk and began drinking it but then a sharp pain stung him in the head.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain.

"_Come home to us__…"_

Hearing a voice in his head he began to think he was going insane.

"I'm hearing things…your not real." Drake said to himself.

"_I am real, now come home to Cadmus we__'__re waiting for you.__"_

Drake hearing the voice tell him where to go he decided to go to his room and change for the outdoor activity.

_Whatever that was maybe I__'__ll get some answers._

He looked at himself in the mirror as he was in costume and threw on his mask and threw up his hood.

_Bet it__'__s a trap but I have to know, should I tell the others?_

Taking a moment to think about it…

_No you have to do this alone, this is your chance to find out why they chose you of all people._

Making his mind up Drake made his way out and went to the vehicle hangar as he looked around and went for his bike as he grabbed his helmet and put it on as he pressed the start up button as the engine turned on and the tunnel lit up and he was away and zoomed out as he used the navigation system on the bike and inputted the destination.

**Cadmus labs, Metropolis**

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Has he arrived?"

"Yes but what will this accomplish?"

"Simple I take back what was already mine to begin with and he does what he was made to do."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Within one hour Red X arrived at the Cadmus labs in Metropolis as he looked up at the building where he was first found by his team mates and friends and became the hero he is as he took his helmet off, turned the engine off and left the bike at the front of the place as he walked in.

"_Take the elevator to the top floor.__"_

Hearing that voice again he approached the elevator as the door just opened and he entered it as he pushed the button to the top floor and the elevator doors shut and it began taking him up.

"_Who are you?__"__ Drake called out to the voice._

"_The one person who will give you answers and the truth.__"_

"_What truth?__"__ he asked._

"_You__'__ll see soon enough.__"_

The elevator then stopped and the doors opened to a massive office room with nothing but a desk and a view of the city and in the distance a figure was sitting in a chair with their back turned.

"You finally arrived, now before I tell you what you need to know…" as then he was hit in the neck and the sting was felt. "Agh! What the…uh…" he pulled out a small dart from his neck as his vision was beginning to fade he felt his body become limp and dropped to the ground with his vision fading even more.

"Get him below…prepare the program and finish installation."

"Right away sir."

He heard voices as his vision went black and he just drifted off.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_Is the program ready?__"_

"_Yes it__'__s ready we can begin the sequence.__"_

"_Alright download it and this should finish what we started.__"_

_The program began as strapped into a machine with wires attached to an unconscious Drake he was feeling pain as he began to scream._

"_AAHHH!__"_

"AH!" Drake shouted as he awoke to the sight of his room as he noticed he was still in costume.

"_What happened last night? Can__'__t remember__…__why am I in my costume?__"_

"ALL MEMBERS REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING." the announcement was heard throughout the cave.

Drake did not waste time as he adjusted himself and made his way out to there seeing that everyone was assembled and also that Batman and Martian Manhunter were there as they saw Red X making his way down as the last person.

"Now that you're all here we have a security breach." Batman said as he looked to the computer screen and brought up a list of hero files and codes. "Around last night someone sent out al the files on every hero in the league and here as well but also they gave away the security codes for the cave and watchtower." he explained.

"Wait are you saying there's a traitor?" Robin said as that sent some concerned feelings throughout the group.

"We already went through this last time and why would anyone want files and security codes for anyway when their changed every week?" Wally asked.

"Any idea who did this?" Kladur asked as that was everyone's question.

"I have…suspicions but nothing concrete to prove this is true so I would like to interview all of you one at a time but until further notice you are all grounded." Batman asked as they all looked concerned about this.

As he heard that Drake began to think back to last night as he slowly remembered things about the voice in his head and Cadmus but that was it and waking up in his costume made it more concerning.

**A traitor inside the team once more? Who is it? Why can't Drake remember? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	9. Split personality

**Here it is sorry for the wait been working late and on other fics. Heard the series got cancelled a shame but anyway here is the latest chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Split personality

The interview was taking many hours as one by one all members were being talked to and each came out with a look on their faces as Drake was more concerned than any of them.

As then Batman emerged from interviewing Cassie as she went over to Drake and looked to him.

"Drake your up next." Batman said as he put a hand to her shoulder and smiled as he followed batman into the conference room.

He saw that Martian Manhunter was there ready as Drake took a seat and they just looked at him.

"Drake we know who did this." Batman said.

"Uh ok so I don't need to be in here then?" Drake said as he was about to leave.

"It was you." Manhunter said.

Drake hearing that was now shocked but also confused as he sat back down. "Ok now your not making any sense here! How could I be the traitor?" he asked.

"Because you don't even know you are." Batman said.

"What?" Drake said still confused.

J'onn then came up to him and looked to him straight in the eye. "Drake, I will need to access your memories and see what may be hidden there with your permission." he asked him.

Drake thought about it. "If I let you then answer me this…why haven't you told anyone yet?" he asked.

"We had a breach similar to this before and alerting everyone your unknowingly doing this won't help things so it's best we keep the team in the dark." Batman said as Drake understood why.

"Ok go for it, just don't turn me into a fruit loop." Drake said as J'onn placed his hands around his head and began the telepathic probe of his mind.

_Going into his mind he searched for anything recent as he saw most of his childhood and early teen years and even the night his life changed._

_As then the events of last night came and it went straight to his journey to Cadmus labs._

"_You finally arrived, now before I tell you what you need to know__…"_

"_Agh! What the__…__uh__…"_

"_Get him below__…__prepare the program and finish installation.__"_

_J__'__onn heard that voice and knew who it belonged to._

J'onn came out of his mind as he looked to them both.

"What did you find?" Batman asked.

"Not much but something did happen to you Drake and it seems Cadmus was involved but I did recognise the voice of the person who brought you there.

"Who was it?" Drake asked.

"Lex Luthor." J'onn said as that name sent ripples throughout the place.

"The head honcho of Luthorcorp? Why would he take an interest in someone like me?" Drake asked.

"We're still not sure but for now Drake this stays between us three until we can find a way to resolve this so for now try to act normal and we'll monitor every move you make as a precaution." Batman said as Drake nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake was now in the main hall and sitting with everyone else who were awaiting the investigation's outcome.

Batman and Martian Manhunter made their way front and centre as they were about to deliver the verdict to them all.

"We've questioned everyone and we've determined that no one here is actually the traitor." Batman said as the sound of relief was heard from the entire team as Drake kept the act up.

"Now the grounding has been lifted but your missions will be observe and report until this matter is investigated fully." Batman said as they all sighed in annoyance to doing a boring mission. "You'll be stretched out to different cities monitoring any sort of activity so you will be split into different teams. He told them.

Aqualad would lead with Superboy, Miss Martian, Aquagirl and Zatanna.

Robin would lead with Artemis, Kid Flash, Wondergirl and Red X.

"Aqualad your team will patrol Star city, Robin your team will be in Gotham." Batman told them. "When your done report in and if there is any sort of activity immediately report it before engagement do not separate from the team." he made it clear as they all nodded.

**Gotham City, 13.19 p.m.**

"Anything?" Robin said over the comms.

"Nothing here." Artemis said as she overlooked city square.

"Nada chief." Kid Flash said as he was speeding around the streets.

"Zip around today." Red X said as he was leaping rooftops.

"Hell…any…can…use…this…it's…not…orking!" the muffled words of Wondergirl were heard.

"I think Wondy is having problems with her comms." Kid Flash said.

"Ugh…is anyone near west?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm not far from there." Red X said.

"Go find Wondergirl and see what the problem is." Robin said.

"On it chief!" Red X said.

"Why is everyone calling me chief?" Robin asked.

X made his way to Wondergirl's position as he jumped from roof to roof he did a quick flip and spin sending him down to the ground and landed on his feet as he could see her awaiting his arrival as he jumped down and landed behind her startling her.

"Oh! Drake…what're you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"Sorry to scare ya there but are you having problems with your communicator?" Drake asked.

"Yes I can't seem to use it, can you show me?" Cassie asked.

"Simple really just press down on it and speak." Drake showed her as she did the same.

"Can you hear me now everyone?" Cassie said.

"Loud and clear Cass." Drake said.

"Ok all is good so what's to report?" Robin asked.

"I have not seen anything." Wondergirl said.

"BOOM!"

"Uh better change that to an explosion and it's coming from the west side national bank, meet us there." Red X said.

"We'll be there in ten." Robin said.

"Well shall we?" Red X said as he looked to the Amazon.

She cracked her knuckles together. "Yes let us." she said as they leaped down from the building.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"We have the loot let's get outta here now!"

There were four assailants and they were flying on what looked like giant sized playing cards as the police were being fired at by them with a massive blaster.

"BOOM!" the blast just destroyed a police car as they flew through the busy streets they were escaping with the stolen cash.

As then one of them got kicked off the card and thrown to the streets below as one of the robbers looked to see who the culprit was.

"Ok not to poke fun at you but uh why do you look like a game of fifty two pickup?" Red X asked as he was alongside Wondergirl.

"Surrender or face our wrath." Wondergirl said as then from out of nowhere in flew another of the robbers on a giant playing card and blasted at them with a laser cannon as they dodged the shot and he grabbed his team mate as he then jumped off onto his card.

"Hera…any ideas on how to stop them?" Wondergirl asked as they watched them circling back around for another attack.

"Need to get on their level, I need a boost." Red X asked her as she nodded.

He took a step back looked up and then saw she was ready as he ran towards her and took a step up into her hands and threw him up high into the air as he was getting some hang time from it but one of the robbers came flying past and he used his momentum to land onto his card.

But however he was now face to face with a big guy, he wore a white one piece suit and a blank face with an ace of spade on the chest of his outfit.

"Alright big man let's make this nice 'n easy and you surrender before I have to get physical." Red X asked him.

His answer was a laser cannon pointed at him as X grabbed the cannon by the barrel and was in a struggle as the weapon was discharging blasts into the sky but then the gun was pointed down and a blast ripped through the card and caused it to malfunction as they crashed to the ground hard as they fell to the concrete below and the card exploded on impact.

Both were now at a standoff as they got up and shaked the cobwebs off and just went one on one.

They both went strike for strike as X was using the training and sparring he got from Wildcat and was landing jabs and dodging the massive blows coming towards him as his powers were already in motion and was looking for a weakness until he got caught with a massive uppercut throwing him off as he went a couple of feet backwards dazing him.

He got to his feet slowly but was gripped by the massive arms of the big man as he was trying to squeeze the life of the red and black hero.

But from behind the big guy was lifted and he let go of X as it was the power of Wondergirl coming to his aid as she just suplexed him to the ground as she went to check on X.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Dandy." Red X said as then they saw the rest of the team arriving and taking on the rest of the gang. "Well the team's arrived why don't we double team this guy here and show him some sweet justice?" he said.

"Yes let's." Wondergirl said as they both went on the offensive.

The Amazon came in with a huge right hook as the red and black clad hero followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the head but he was still standing as they then were dodging oncoming fists from the bug guy but using their speed and agility they hit one massive uppercut to him which threw him up in the air and knocking him out.

"Nice team work now let's go help the others." Wondergirl said as he nodded.

They went to help their team mates but Drake stopped in his tracks and just fell to his knees as he felt massive amounts of pain going through his head and then he stopped and rose up to his feet and looked towards the fight between the rest of the robbers and the team as he just marched forward.

"Man these guys are actually tough!" Kid Flash said as he quickly side stepped an attack.

"Well their called The Royal Flush Gang for a reason and even still one member down they're putting up a fight." Robin said throwing a batarang at one of them.

"Can you both try and take out those cannons I can't get a clear shot in!" Artemis said as she fired an arrow but it was vaporized by cannon fire.

Then in running came Wondergirl as a blast went for her but she used her bracelets to deflect the blasts but the other three members of the gang came in on this and blasted at her as she tried to deflect them all but it was too much as she was struck down.

"Take them all out!" the guy wearing a crown said as they went to end them.

But brushing right past them was Red X as he did not hesitate or say anything and just walked up to the first guy who looked like a Jester as he pointed his cannon at him Red X just grabbed the end of the gun and took it off the guy as he just broke it in half.

"What the he-" he was cut off as Red X punched him in the face knocking him out in one.

"KILL HIM!" the crowned guy said as they directed all gunfire at him but each shot they threw at him was a miss.

He went at the guy who looked like a Jack of spades and he nailed a huge roundhouse kick throwing the weapon out of his hands and followed up with a jab to the face and grabbing his arm twisting it and brought down his elbow onto the exposed part…

"CRACK!" the sound of bone breaking was heard. "AGHHHHHHH! The guy dressed up like a jack shouted in agony as he was down on the ground holding his arm.

He then approached the next one who was a girl and she wore a queen of hearts logo on her white jumpsuit as she also had a laser cannon on her as she fired at him but with such reaction and speed he dodged every shot and the more she fired the closer he got.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" she said as she was trying to fire the gun but he continued to march towards her as he just grabbed the gun threw it to one side and was giving a very cold look as she was too terrified to react and just ran away screaming.

Looking at that display of violence the team were in shock at that extreme measure of subduing the criminals.

"What the hell?" Robin not believing it.

"Holy crap!" Kid Flash said seeing the display of brutality.

"Christ alive Drake." Artemis said in complete shock as his actions.

But the most shocked was Wondergirl seeing the young man dispatch his foes with no remorse. "Drake?" is all she could say.

He now set his sights on the King and just walked towards him.

The King threw down his cannon and just drew out his sword and lunged for him but the red and black clad hero was still dodging anything that went for him with each swipe of that blade did not even touch him until the King got in a lucky shot and cut the upper left arm of X as the blood trickled from the wound it just made him angry.

Seeing his face turn from cold to aggressive as the King used his blade as a buffer between them.

"No-No-No…" he kept saying as X grabbed the blade with one hand and just snapped it like a twig as he grabbed the King by the front of his jumpsuit and he just hit him in the face but he then kept on hitting him and took the beat down to the ground and continued to pound on him as he showed no sign of stopping.

"X! That's enough!" Robin said trying to stop him as he went to grab his arm but he got knocked back a few feet and he continued to hit the downed criminal.

Then in jumped Artemis, Wondergirl and Kid Flash to try and restrain him as they pulled him away and he was violently fighting to get free he was growling at them and Robin was back up and tried to reason with him again.

"Drake what's the matter with you?!" he asked as all he could see was not a man but a shark smelling blood in the water.

Overlooking the entire scene was an anonymous viewer. "And your back in reality." as the person in question hit a button.

Drake stopped and looked around and saw his team mates and the entire gang left in a heap of destruction.

"Uh why are you holding me?" he asked now confused.

"Drake…you here now?" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked.

They let go of him seeing he was back to normal as then he saw their faces and they were scared and confused as he then saw on his hands was blood.

"D-D-D-Did I do this? Did I…Did I…DID I!?" Drake shouted now terrified and confused as he backed off from them not wanting to believe this.

"Drake look there has to be an explanation for this let us-"

"NO! Stay back!" he said as he just ran away from them and jumped up to a rooftop out of sight.

"Drake! Come back!" Cassie called to him leaving them all more confused than ever.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"The programming was successful he's now under our control."

"Perfect we should retrieve him and he'll become what he was made to be."

"Shall I despatch a retrieval unit?"

"Yes, time we bring in our investment."

**Now things have gotten real for Drake, who are these people? What is their plan for him? Will his friends be able to stop them and save him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. Puppet

**So after a long hiatus the story is back and am continuing on, so without any delay enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Puppet

**Gotham city, 20.24 p.m.**

The rain poured hard on Gotham, overlooking the city was the red and black clad hero, well he didn't feel like a hero right now.

_What__'__s happening to me?_

_What am I?_

_Am I going insane?_

_I can__'__t believe I almost killed someone__…_

Realising he almost committed murder Drake could not face his team mates and friends after that and decided to stay away until he could figure this out.

_It all started when that car hit me maybe there__'__s a clue to who hit me and why, better head on over to the police station see what I can find on their records._

He headed on over to Gotham City Police Department as he jumped rooftop to rooftop and was now on top of the headquarters he passed the window of the office of Commissioner Gordon who was in the middle of doing some paperwork he silently hopped up to the rooftop area and there was a sight he'd though he would never see.

"The Batsignal…wow." Drake said seeing it for the first time in person as he inspected it.

_The stories this could tell it__'__s unbelievable to see it._

Snapping out of seeing the signal he went back to his mission as he saw the ventilation duct as he just ripped it off and entered it but was too late to realise the massive drop.

"WWOOAAHHH!" Drake shouted as he fell through the shaft and down into the station with sounds of bumping and banging he eventually fell into the sub basement as he burst from the top and landed into the garbage pit.

"_Ow__…__oh this has just gotten way out of hand now, how__'__d I end up from being a hero to falling into a garbage pit?__"_Drake asked himself as he heard footsteps coming his way.

He hid quickly as an officer came past on garbage duty and he left as Drake now needed to find the records room and see what they knew about his incident a few years ago.

Silently stalking the hallways he saw the directions to the records room but as he approached the room he saw the door was guarded by an officer as he needed to get in there as he knew what to do.

The sound of a whistle was heard around the corner and the guard heard it and went to investigate as he turned the corner and saw…nothing?

"Must be hearing th-UH!" he was struck with a blow to the back of the head and fell limp to the floor out cold.

"Sorry have to get in there." Drake said as he dragged his lifeless body to the door and saw a card swipe lock as he saw the guard had one around his neck and borrowed it and unlocked the door to get in.

He dragged him inside as he gently dragged him out of sight and rested his head carefully on the floor and left him there as he saw the main console and accessed it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Any sign of him?" Batman asked over the comms.

"Nothing yet." Robin said.

The team was searching all of Gotham for Drake after the incident earlier on in the day.

"We have to find him, who knows what is controlling him." Artemis said.

"Do we really want to after he nearly committed murder in the first degree?" Kid Flash said.

"We cannot leave him out there, he's scared and confused and we are his friends we need to find him and help him." Wondergirl said as her concern was felt by the rest of the team.

"I'm activating a tracer it should locate him." Batman said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Search : Drake Hawkins**

**3 results found****…**

**Drake Hawkins- Public Urination **

**Drake Hawkins- Drug Trafficking**

_Okay pretty sure I__'__m not a public offender and I__'__ve never done drugs unless you count the time I got dizzy off the fumes from the glue factory__…_

However as he went to the third result his interests were turned.

**Drake Hawkins- Hit and Run**

He accessed the file and up came the details of it…

_This looks like it, but they never caught the guy but the victim was__…__WHAT?!_

A specific detail he saw about the victim came up as he was hoping it wasn't true but when he brought up the victim's file…

_No-No-No__…__it__'__s not true!_

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Drake shouted as he was in shock and confusion to what he had just found as his world was collapsing around him he just turned the computer off and left the area and then out the station trying to make sense of this all.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The team was still searching for Drake but they were given trackers to locate him as they each split up but the storm was disrupting the devices leaving them slightly blind.

However during the search something else was afoot…

"Uh guys I think we have a problem." Flash said as he spotted something concerning.

"What is it Wally?" Robin asked.

"I just spotted what I hope wasn't League of Shadows soldiers." Kid Flash said as that sent alarm bells ringing through the members.

"What are they doing here?!" Artemis asked.

"Can't be good, you don't think they're after Drake?" Kid Flash said.

"Why would they want Drake?" Wondergirl asked.

"It may have something to do with Cadmus." Robin said as that would make sense. "KF stay on them we'll meet up with you." he said.

"Will do." Kid Flash said.

"Hey Wally." Artemis said.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash answered.

"Be careful, they're trained killers." Artemis warned him.

"Yeah sure." Wally said as he followed them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Walking through the rain and only wanting to be alone with the earth shattering news about himself Drake tried to make sense of it all.

_Why didn__'__t they tell me?_

_Am I a monster?_

_Why did they pick me?_

_There__'__s nothing special about me? I__'__m a nobody!_

But while in his thoughts he thought he could hears approaching footsteps as he looked around and saw he was surrounded by an oddly dressed person.

"Whoever you are don't even think about it I am having a very bad day so do yourselves a favour and leave before it gets ugly!" Red X warned them.

"Don't flatter yourself kid now you either come with us or we make you."

"And I hope you choose the second option, been looking to fight a hero since my last fight with your friends."

Drake recognized his voice from the labs.

"You woke me up didn't you?" Red X asked.

"Yes, but those brats got involved and stole you from us." Snakeskin said.

"I don't belong to anyone, you, your bosses or the League!" Red X said.

Hearing that as a no from the young hero a group of black clad ninjas surrounded him.

"One last chance boy come with us now, or suffer the consequences." Snakeskin said.

Drake did not back down as he just told them to bring it.

They came him all at once as they just ganged up to try and subdue him but with a burst of strength he threw them all back and just went right for Snakeskin as he engaged the teen and both fought hand to hand and somehow he was able to go toe to toe with the villain matching move for move as his powers were the only thing keeping him alive in this battle.

He then managed to catch the scaled villain with a roundhouse kick to the head staggering him but out of nowhere the ninjas attacked brandishing their swords at him as he was now dodging attacks but was caught a number of times as cuts began forming all over his body as he took a jump back and saw the blood coming out of the wounds.

"We need him alive!" Snakeskin ordered the ninjas.

But then suddenly his wounds were healing as they closed up even though he had no idea why he just ignored that and went back into the fight.

Throwing himself back into the fray he came at one of the ninjas and grabbed his sword as now he was armed and began clashing steel on steel as Drake fought back with all he had hitting critical shots and taking several of them down as he was once again face to face with the scaled assassin.

"Why are you fighting just give up already?!" Snakeskin said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Red X said as they fought.

Both were landing blows but X was taking it to him once more as Snakeskin jumped back away from him.

"No more games boy! You can't hit what you can't see!" he said as he just disappeared.

"Oh really? Using freakin camouflage now?" Red X said looking around for him.

But before he could react he was being hit in all directions as if the air itself was attacking him.

_Man he__'__s got me off my game here! It__'__s like I__'__m fighting Casper the not so friendly ghost here!_

Drake was being pummeled by this invisible villain and was not able to defend himself from the attacks and was now in a bind.

_C__'__mon Hawkins! Think__…__he has to have a weak spot__…_

Thinking of that Drake's powers began to kick in once more and he used them to try and pinpoint him and focused on his surroundings as then his senses could pick up heavy breathing and that gave him his way in to fight back.

As Snakeskin went for a hit he was somehow blocked and went for another but again he was blocked as each attempted hit was proving to be useless as he knew his camouflage was no use now as he just reappeared.

"Alright lizard brain time to hang it up." Red X said giving him a choice.

However that would not happen. "Time to die little hero!" Snakeskin said as he pulled out a gun at point blank range.

But then it was taken out of his hand by a stray bullet as Drake looked around and saw no one around as if someone was watching out for him? As he just roundhouse kicked the scaled assassin and nailed a wicked uppercut to knock him out.

"X MAN!" seeing coming at him in a yellow and red blur was Kid Flash as he stopped in front of him.

Seeing the defeated enemies around him he knew he didn't need any help but then Drake backed away from the speedster.

"Drake what's wrong man?" Wally asked.

"You and the team lied to me." Drake said sternly.

Wally took a moment to think about it and realized what he meant by that. "Crap you found out, look Drake we didn't want to tell you and-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Drake shouted as he was now enraged now hearing him admit their lie to him.

"Come on man we're your friends, let us help you." Wally said as he went to touch him.

"NO!" Drake shouted as out of anger he lashed out and that sent Wally flying off the rooftop as he realized what he Drake quickly ran to the edge and saw him hanging from the bottom.

"Oh man this is not good!" Wally said hanging on by his own fingertips.

Drake looked down and just pulled him up to safety as he looked and just saw what he almost done began to walk away. "Drake…" Wally called out to him.

He stopped. "Stay away from me." Drake said as he just walked off.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake was now just walking through the dark streets of Gotham out of costume and just hoping they'd forget about him.

However he would not be left alone…

"Drake Hawkins?"

He stopped in his tracks and stood still. "Whoever sent you I'm not interested." he said continuing to walk.

"I only come to give you something that was left for you."

He stopped again. "What exactly? Something to make me your mindless puppet?" Drake spat.

"No this." it was shown to him from behind and in front of his face as he saw it was a silver locket and he took a closer look at it and he then opened it and there were pictures of a man, a woman, a girl and a boy.

"What is this?" Drake asked.

"Who you are."

"What do you mean who I a-" he was stopped in mid sentence as this mysterious person had vanished as he looked at the locket again.

_Who I am? What does that mean?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Mount Justice, 8.27 p.m. **

"No one has any ideas why he's gone?!" Superboy said as he was concerned for his friend as Megan tried to calm him down.

"The tracker hasn't found him." Robin said as he went to the computer to do a further check.

"Drake going off the deep end and nearly committing murder…never thought he was capable of it." Artemis said.

"No…that wasn't him." Wondergirl said in a low voice. "His eyes, they were of another within him." she said remembering his behavior earlier on.

"Still nothing on my end." Robin said.

_Recognised- Kid Flash- B05_

"But it looks like someone did." Kaldur said acknowledging the arrival of Wally.

"Guys…they came after Drake and he beat them then he-"

_Recognised- Red X- B09 _

They sound of his ID being announced got them all to turn their attention to the central floor as walking in was Drake himself and his look was jus blank.

"I know the truth."

**The truth is out and now answers are needed, will he find them? Who else has interest in him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. The other guy part 1

**Here it is and yes it is rather late but got it done so anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The other guy part 1

Drake now in possession with the truth of what really happened to him five years ago confronted his friends or if he could call them that.

"Drake listen we need to talk abo-"

"SHUT UP!" Drake shouted interrupting. "I know everything, I know that I died." he said as now the truth about what really happened to Drake that night came to light.

"You died?" Cassie said not believing it. "Is that true?" she turned to the team and the looks they gave said it all.

"Why? Why would you lie about this? I thought you were my friends?" Drake said as the sting of betrayal was felt in his voice.

Kaldur stepped forward to answer. "Drake we were told to lie about that fact and the reason why was how it would affect your mind." he explained.

"Who told you to do it?" Drake asked.

"Batman told us to tell you s-"

"Shoulda known! I guessed the league want to keep me under their watch and use me against Luthor or something, that's all I am to everyone…a weapon." Drake said as that what he really thought of himself.

"Look Drake we need to get you to the med lab and find out what caused you to-"

"Stay…stay away from me…I…I…" Drake was beginning to mentally collapse as he had no idea who was friend or foe anymore.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Shall we start it?"

"Yes, let's begin the program."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Drake just stood there confused and alone in all of this as he could not know what was real and what was not as then Conner approached him.

"Drake remember when we first met?" Conner asked.

"Yeah you were being yourself after your talk with Superman and I talked to you." Drake answered.

"You reached out to me and when I got rejected you came to my defense like a bro." Conner said as they both remembered that moment they became best friends.

"Drake you are my best friend, I want to help you no matter what." Conner said as Drake looked up to him.

But then Drake began to have a huge headache and the pain intensified as he grabbed his head in agony and began to scream.

"Drake?! What's wrong?!" Conner asked as he went to check on him.

He then stopped and was just motionless as he then looked up and gave the Kryptonian a cold stare and without warning he just delivered a jaw jacking uppercut sending flying into the air as he landed hard on the ground.

"Drake?!" Kaldur shouted as no one could believe it.

He then went over to the main lair's computer and activated the teleporter codes and two arrivals came through and emerging was Snakeskin and Sportsmaster.

"Looks like it's round two boys and girls!" Snakeskin said.

But the face off between father and daughter was now happening.

"Hi dad." Artemis said with an arrow aimed at her father.

"Hello dearest daughter, miss me?" Sportsmaster asked as he had his hockey stick directed at her.

Drake stood there not even showing an ounce of emotion as Snakeskin was next to him as he looked to his team mates then to Drake.

"Take them out." he ordered.

Drake at such speed came running towards them and leaped into the air and landed behind all of them and struck Kaldur with a right hand throwing him across the room then going for Wally as he swept his legs from under him and he slammed his fist down into his chest knocking the wind out of him, then going for Dick who was caught off guard as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of the brainwashed Drake but as quickly as he struck them he took down the Boy Wonder with a left hook to his face, an uppercut and finished with a shattering roundhouse kick just disabling him.

Artemis was busy fighting Sportsmaster, Aquagirl, Zatanna and Miss Martian were taking on Snakeskin who was using his camouflage to stay out of sight.

But that left Drake alone with Wondergirl.

"Drake…it's me Cassie…don't you remember me?" Cassie tried to reason with him.

He just marched towards her with a cold stare.

"I will hurt you if I have to!" she said as she threw a fist but he caught it and with her other arm was able to lift him up and throw him down to the ground as she had him pinned she went to deliver a blow but again she looked to him and was hesitating not wanting to bring herself to hurt him and just as quick he took advantage of her hesitation and kicked her off him and he ground and pounded her not stopping and then went for one more blow but then saw her face.

Her face was bruised and blood was beginning to flow as then something happened within the recesses of his mind…

_Cassie? No__…__Not again__…__NO!_

Somehow then Drake seeing this from the outside began to fight for control of his body, mind and soul with all he had as he backed away and was struggling to get control of himself.

"Oh now what!" Sportsmaster said as he noticed Drake was beginning to fight it.

"He's fighting the program, think we'd better turn him off." Snakeskin said.

"Aw c'mon the kid will be a mindless drone again once he stops fighting it." Sportsmaster said.

But Drake continued to fight the program and seeing Snakeskin was right he had to do it.

"Dark." he shouted.

That caused Drake to fall silent and he just stood there with a far away look in his eyes and frozen like a statue.

Both assassins were done with the teens and decided to check on Drake.

"Is he damaged?" Snakeskin asked.

Sportsmaster checked Drake. "No all good let's take back our property." he said as he scooped him up onto his shoulders.

Cassie began to stir from the beat down she received from the controlled Drake and saw them leaving with him.

"Drake…I won't…I…uh…" her vision blurred then faded as the last thing she saw was them taking Drake away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Cassandra?…Cassandra?" the voice called to her as she opened her eyes and saw it was her sister Diana as she sat up to see the League was there investigating what had happened.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" Cassie asked as she was helped up.

"We lost communication with the base and came here to find this." Diana said surveying the destruction around them.

"What happened here?" Batman asked looking around.

"Well for a starters Drake has finally lost his mind and has pretty much pulled a Benedict Arnold on us." Robin said.

The League looked shocked all except for Batman and Martian Manhunter.

"It was as we feared." J'onn said.

"What do you mean by that?" Superman asked.

"The codes that were compromised a while back…that was Drake." Batman answered.

They all again were shocked to hear that they both knew this.

"Hold on! You knew Drake was going crazy and he was a traitor?!" Artemis said not believing it.

"He is not a traitor!" Cassie came in defending Drake.

"Yeah she's right that wasn't Drake!" Conner came in as he was nursing his jaw.

"So why didn't you tell us about Drake going bad?" Robin asked.

"He cannot control his actions." J'onn said.

Batman brought up an X-ray of Drake's body showing his skeletal and muscle tissue as his brain was brought up.

"We found that attached to his brain is some sort of nanotechnology that can take control of his mind and body, it seems to deliver a program of sorts on command to turn him into a machine." Batman explained.

"You mean it brainwashes him?" Wally asked.

"To an extent but how he got his powers still remains a mystery." Batman said.

"But didn't Cadmus do this to him like they did to me?" Conner asked as he hadn't forgotten his time with them.

"I'm thinking they wanted to make improvements with those experiments." Robin said.

"Yes and we need to start at the Cadmus labs were you all found him, it could provide some clues to his whereabouts." Batman said as they all knew what to do.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So this is him huh?" Lawrence said getting a closer look at Drake who stood as stoic as a statue.

"Yes Luthor wanted him in one piece but we have orders to do this." Snakeskin said.

"Fair enough let's make an adjustment and we'll let Luthor have him." Lawrence said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The team arrived at Cadmus labs but were staking the place out in hopes Drake would show up.

"_Hey guys guess who just showed up?__"__ Robin said._

"_Drake?__"__ Superboy said._

"_That was quick only ten minutes and he shows up.__"__ Kid Flash said._

"_No it__'__s Lex Luthor.__"__ Robin confirmed it was the business tycoon himself._

"_You sure?__"__ Kid Flash asked._

"_Who else has a crome dome like that?__"__ Robin joked._

They watched as Luthor exited his limo and entered the labs as following behind was his driver/bodyguard Mercy Mercer, they made their way up to the building's top floor as he then saw a figure standing there awaiting him.

"I never thought you'd be courageous enough to make an experiment like this happen but I must ask this…Why this one? What does he have that others don't?"

"Simple…you know him, better yet he's someone you've searched for all your life." Luthor said giving him a hint.

He thought for a second and the hint just hit him quickly to who it was.

"He's perfect and you knew that, it was your idea to do so before so I hope he's proving himself?"

"As we speak he already single handily defeated those super teens now he should be put to the real test." Luthor said.

"Yes he should."

As then the alarms sounded and the sounds of gunfire was heard and then a large explosion was heard as the elevator was coming up.

Luthor knew what was coming. "You sent him to kill me didn't you?" he asked as his guest was gone.

"Mercy…if you would." Luthor ordered her as she brought out her arsenal ready for the intruder.

The door was busted off it's hinges and in walked a masked individual as he faced down both Mercy and Luthor as Mercy just fired at him but he quickly sidestepped the blast and with such speed he came at her and within moments he began to nail several strikes and grabbed her hand cannon and with one hand snapped it off causing her to shout in pain and just easily dispatched her with a punch.

Luthor knew now he was defenceless against him and faced his project who looked different, he now wore a red skull mask covering the upper part of his face as the rest of him was a red and black armour equipped with guns and two katana blades on his back.

"So is this what they had planned for you?" Luthor asked.

He just walked towards him and drew out his two semi-automatics and pointed them at him as Luthor began to get nervous.

"Stop where you are right now before I stop you!" Luthor said trying to reason with him as he kept on marching.

"Dark!" Luthor said but nothing happened as he now was panicking. "What? Impossible! Guess you leave me no choice millions of dollars down the drain!"

He took a moment. "Omega!" he shouted as he stopped in his tracks.

Seeing he was stopped Luthor inspected him. "I had high hopes for you but now it's back to the labs with you." he said.

But then he turned around and put his guns away and in that instant Luthor turned around to see he was active and he just grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with one arm as he was choking him.

"Y-You can't…ugh…do…ugh…this…" Luthor said as he was being choked to death.

He looked into his eyes with nothing but a vacant stare as the life drained away from the business tycoon.

"Put him down now X!" he turned to see the voice of Robin and the rest of the team all seeing him about to commit murder.

**Oh this is getting real! Will Drake kill Lex Luthor? Will his team mates be able to stop him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
